Tear Apart
by Chaosqueen1
Summary: Only one night will change the relationship between Haley and Nathan completely and both slowly tearing apart from each other. Furthermore the arrival of two people makes all of it more complicated. Could they fix it before they completley tearing apart?
1. Bad Day

_Okay...I own nothing only the Idea of this story if someone or something are identity with the real life it isn't intend._

_Summary: Haleys dream and Nathans fears to lost Haley make their relationship complecated and almost broken and unexpected eperiences of people make it also very difficult. Could they fix it before they completley tearing apart?_  
--------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

She was late. She never been late before, but today was on of these days nothing worked. She stood up too late, because her husband didn't wake her up and on top of all he drove away without her so she had to go to school by bus.

The school bell already ringed and so the large corridor was empty. She ran along there and her dumb footsteps filled the silence. She reached her locket and gripped her books out of it. She was glad that no pupils were at the floor, because she had this stupid nausea this morning and was really bat-tempered and she didn't need any people around which ask why she was in such a bad mood.

The auburn haired girl was almost at her classroom when someone pulled her on her arm into an empty classroom.

Two bright cobalt blue eyes smiled at her, in the way they always glittered at her, but she looked only annoyed back.

"Nathan I'm not in the mood to play games. Thanks to you I'm late that morning. I never had been late before. Why didn't you wake me up?"

The words bubbled out of Haley James Scott's mouth. Right now, she was really angry with her husband and nothing what Nathan would do changed that.

Haley's husband was still grinning at his wife and gave Haley a passionate kiss. Of course Haley enjoyed Nathan's kisses, she enjoyed every kiss Nathan gave her and hated every day she had to live without them, but now it was only a reason to keep her quiet. After a short while she pushed him away.

"No Nathan, it doesn't make me calm down. You can't always kiss me and look at me in such a way you do it at the moment when you did something wrong and you know that."

"Hales, please calm down. I'm sorry, but you didn't have a good sleep that night and the night before and that night before so I thought it would be better if you may sleep a bit longer. Haley don't be angry it's…it's just school."

Haley looked upset at Nathan. "Nathan you know it isn't 'just school' for me and it shouldn't be 'just school' for you."

"Okay Haley I'm really sorry about that and you were right it shouldn't be 'just school' for me. Honey, you're really moody in the last time." Nathan said and wrapped his hands around Haley's waist and pulled her a bit closer to him.

Nathan was right. Haley was actually really moody at the last time; her friends told her that, too.

"Yeah okay maybe you're right. I'm a bit stressed at the moment, the tutoring, and school and in a few months we already have graduation. Okay I got to go now, not everyone has the privilege of a free period." Haley now smiled at Nathan. Nathan gave his wife one last breathtaking kiss and then Haley turned around and disappeared.

Haley shook her head and smiled. She could be even so angry with him; however her mood swung immediately when Nathan kissed her. Damn, she loved this guy. Haley looked at her black watch and the time remembered her that she has been at English since 10 minutes.

She began running again and stopped in front of a class room. She knocked at the door and after on moment the familiar voice of her English teacher shouted to come in. Haley opened the door and entered ashamed the class room. Mrs. Sanders looked at the late girl.

"Haley you've been late, that isn't the Haley James I know, but it's the first time you were late, so I'll give you only a caution, so sit down."

"I'm really sorry about that Mrs. Sanders."

Haley only said low and sat down on her chair. The teacher only nodded and continued their topic. Haley put her books on the table and looked around. Suddenly she noticed a new face in this class. The girl was sitting in front of Brooke. She had copper red hair and she looks really pretty. It seemed if Brooke and that new girl were really close, so she concluded from that both are knew each other. Haley decided to find out later who she was, because she had to listen to Mrs. Sanders again.

---------------------------

Lesson was over and the pupils streamed out of the rooms and crowded the large school corridor. Brooke and her red haired friend went out of the class room and walked along the hall.

"Well, the school seems to me nothing special, but maybe the guys are much better?" Brooke grinned. This was the Rachel Gattina she knew. Always in search of hot guys and a little bit fun.

Okay Brooke maybe was exactly the same as Rachel, but since she dated Lucas these times were over. He was the first guy she wanted more just sex, but now it was over, because Lucas decided on Peyton. Brooke knew that she wasn't Peyton and that Lucas always was attracted to Peyton. That and other little reasons broke her friendship up, but Brooke was glad that she had Haley. She always was there for Brooke and also helped Brooke over this time when she broke up with Lucas and Peyton, too. She couldn't believe that but the petite shy Tutor girl became her best friend.

Rachel snapped her fingers in front of Brookes face to bring her back to earth.

"Hey are you here? Good. Now you have to show me the good sites of Tree Hill High you know what I mean" Rachel said to Brooke.

Brooke grinned; she knew exactly what Rachel meant. She knew her cousin very well so she hooks in Rachel's arm.

The girls walked along the corridor when Rachel stopped abruptly.

"Damn that I called a hot guy! Who is he?" Rachel said smiling and pointed to a huge crowd of boys which wore all blue white jackets with fat letters which built the word Ravens. Brooke looked to the boys.

"Did you mean the blonde haired guy? That's Lucas Scott. He's one of the stars of our basketball Team, but I have to say sorry, he has a girlfriend."

Yeah Lucas had a girlfriend, but Brooke wasn't it, not anymore.

Rachel shook her head. "No I didn't mean that Lucas guy, although he is really hot, too. I mean that guy with the dark hair. Let's go I want to meet this hottie."

Rachel pulled her Cousin with her to the crowd of guys.

"Rachel no this guy is taboo Nathan already had-"

But Rachel won't hear that and so she interrupted her, „What? He already has a girlfriend? No Problem Brookie that's a reason but no obstacle for me. So come on"

Meanwhile the crowd wasn't only about guys. A girl with curly blonde hair had joined the group and was talking with Lucas. When the girl saw Brooke, she pulled Lucas away.

"That was his girlfriend and my ex best friend Peyton Sawyer." Brooke mentioned but Rachel didn't listen.

"Hey guys how are you?" Rachel asked when she and Brooke reached the group.

The guys looked at the person who spoke to them and opened their eyes wide when she noticed the good-looking girl.

"Fine since you joined us." Tim said with a smile on his lips. Rachel ignored Tim and turned her look at Nathan.

Rachel stretched out her hand and shook Nathan's. "I'm Rachel, nice to meet you."

"Yeah, nice to meet you, too. My name is Nathan." Nathan replied a bit absented, he looked around apparently in search of someone or something.

"Yeah I'll already know Brooke told me. So and you play Basketball, too?" Rachel asked smoothly.

"Right and you are interested in Basketball?"

"No but in the players." Rachel grinned.

At this moment a small girl joined the group and Rachel saw that Nathan's face lit up.

"Hey Mrs. Scott. Are you still mad with me?" Nathan asked and put his hands on her hip.

"Hey Mr. Scott. No but I feel sick, I think I'll go home. So see you later?" Haley mentioned to her husband.

Nathan runs his hand over Haley's hair.

"Of course, maybe you should cancel your show at TRIC today." Haley shook her head.

"No I just feel a bit sick, it would be nothing special and I think I'll work this out till tonight. Okay see you later, love you!"

Haley said and walked away without noticing Rachel and only a wink to Brooke.

"Love you too, Haley!" Nathan called back.

Rachel looked really shocked when she realized that Nathan was already married with this small, shy girl named Haley, but she got a grip on herself again. Why I'm worried? Until now I got every boy I wanted, so either Nathan, Rachel thought with an evil smirk on her lips.

-----------------------------

_That was the first chapter. It's my first fanfiction in English so, please tell me what do you think and what can I do better. I know there are a lot of grammer mistakes, because English isn't my mother language, maybe someone could read beta, I would really welcome this._


	2. Truth

Haley slowly walked along the pavement of the main road of Tree Hill, starring at her shoes. She couldn't explain what's going on with her. She supposed to stop at the drugstore and passed the door end entered the store. She went along the shelves and searched for that what she was looking for. Haley's hand stopped at the aspirin but slid to the tall white box next to the aspirin. She looked at the package in her hand and had a thoughtful expression. She sighed and went to pay for the package. Maybe it's the answer for feeling sick and being moody all the time, but maybe it's only a stomach ache or a sign for her upcoming menstruation. She paid the few dollars automatically and left the drugstore.

What now? She couldn't go home, because if Nathan found out what Haley was worried about he would be worried too and that wasn't what Haley wanted and she didn't know what his reaction about that situation will be. She decided to go to Karen's. No one would disturb Haley there.

Haley went into the little café and Karen looked up to Haley. "Haley what are you doing here? Didn't you have to be at school?" Karen Row asked Haley. Karen always was like a mother to Haley, because her own mother hadn't always the time for Haley, so Haley really welcomed that Karen took care about her. "Actually right, but I felt sick so I left. I thought I stayed here for a while, because when I'm here I always feel good." Haley mentioned. Karen gave Haley a smile. "I hope I'm okay until tonight. Excuse me I have to do something if you know what I mean." Haley said. Karen only nodded and went to a guest.

Haley opened the toilet door and closed it immediate. She went to one of the cabins and locked the door. She searched for the tall white package that she bought at the drugstore and looked at them again. "Okay, let's do it!"

Haley thought she waited for ages, but it was only 15 minutes. Haley's watch chirped and she took a deep breath. She was sitting on the top of the toilet and looked nervous at the tiny plastic thing that lied next to her, her legs were restless shacking. She took it and closed her eyes for a Moment. Then she opened them again and looked down to the test in her hands. _Positive._ Definitely positive. Why did this happen to her? She was only 17, 18 in a few months. She was only been married for 6 months. She was still at school and now that? How should she tell Nathan? How should she tell Lucas? How should she tell everyone? Haley noticed that tears worked their way out of her eyes and she began sobbing. Haley couldn't handle this situation; she wanted Nathan beside her, right now. She wanted that he closed her arms around her, his hands running over her hair and she wanted that he told their that everything will be fine and that love Haley no matter what. However, now she was completely alone with this situation and the dissolved girl felt simply broken inside. Suddenly she heard that someone entered the toilet room and Haley stopped crying at once. "Haley? Are you alright? You're already inside the toilet for 20 minutes. Is something wrong?" Karen asked worried. Of course she heard Haley sobbing but didn't say anything. "Uhm, yeah Karen everything is fine, don't worry. I'll be back in a few minutes." Haley lied. Nothing was fine, she wasn't fine and Haley was totally dissolved.

"Oh okay." Haley only heard that the door banged and so she thought Karen left the room and then she slowly went out of the cabin. But when Haley came out she found Karen leaning on a washbasin. "Okay missy, now tell me what's going on with you!" Karen wanted to know urgent. Haley began sobbing again and felt into Karen's open arms. Lucas' Mum closed their arms around Haley and rubbed her back. "Everything will be fine Haley, but first let me know what's wrong with you." Haley looked up to Karen and wiped her tears away. She pulled the white thing out of her bag and gave it to Karen. Karen looked really shocked when she saw what Haley gave her. Karen pulled Haley back into her arms and rubbed her back again. "Haley please don't cry. Everything will be all right. Nathan and you will work this out. He loves you more than everything of the world." "I don't deny this, but we are so young, we are only married for 6 month. How can we work this out?" "Haley it will all become good. I think you have to talk to Nathan." Haley came loose from Karen and only nodded. "You're right. But please don't tell anyone about that, not either Lucas." Karen nodded. "I'll promise I don't tell anyone about that not until you did it." "Thank you Karen. I'm glad to have you." Karen answered with a kiss on Haley's head and both left the toilet room.


	3. Things we do for love

_Okay here are the next chapter. A big thanks to foreverlove23 who read this chapter beta!!!!  
_-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

It became night sooner than Haley expected and she was a few minutes away from her show. She spent the whole day at Karen's, because it was the place she felt most comfortable.

After school Lucas and Peyton joined them and asked Haley what was wrong with her? She said she was all right, but actually it wasn't true. Haley searched for Nathan and found him at a bar, but he wasn't alone. This new girl from her English class was with him and looked at Nathan in a strange way. It was a look Haley already knew. Many girls gazed at Nathan in that way; it was the way any girl looked at him when she was attracted to him. Haley noticed some strange feelings inside her and knew she felt jealous. She walked to the two and shoved herself between them and gave Nathan a long kiss. After she finished kissing Nathan, she looked at him.

"Wow. It looks like you feel better," Nathan declared a bit out of breath.

Rachel made some noise and Haley turned around to look into her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice you. I'm Haley, Nathan's wife, and who are you?" Haley asked dashing.

"Hi, my name is Rachel I'm new at Tree Hill. It's nice to meet you. I heard that you are singing tonight. I'm really anxious to hear you sing," Rachel said dishonestly.

Haley noticed the strange sound of Rachel's voice. Haley didn't know Rachel very well, but she had developed a huge dislike for Rachel already.

"Tutor girl! Are you ready for your big appearance on stage?" a familiar voice brought Haley back out of her thoughts and she turned around.

"Brooke I told you don't call me Tutorgirl!" Haley spoke to Brooke a bit angry.

"I know, but for me you will always be my sweet, little Tutor girl!" Brooke smirked.

Haley only smiled back at her friend. Haley couldn't still believe that Brooke Davis was a friend of hers. But now Brooke and Haley were really close.

"Have you already met my cousin Rachel Gattina? She moved to Tree Hill and now goes to our school," Brooke explained to Haley.

Haley gazed at Rachel, "yes we had the pleasure a few minutes ago."

Brooke only nodded and suddenly got a miserable expression. Peyton and Lucas joined the little group and Brooke turned around to Rachel.

"Come on Rachel; let's go check out who's here." Brooke only meant Rachel and pulled her away from the people whom she would never talk to again.

Haley gazed at her friend until she and Rachel were swallowed by the crowd of people. Haley could understand Brooke. And of course she was very angry with Peyton and Lucas, because they cheated on Brooke. But maybe it was better because their relationship was based of lies. It was better for her and Lucas that they had broken up. That reminded her about her own relationship, because at this moment she hadn't told Nathan that she was pregnant.

"Okay Haley, are you ready?" Peyton asked.

"I think so," Haley only said, because now she was a bit nervous, although it wasn't her first appearance on the TRIC-stage.

"So come on. We have to go to the stage," Peyton demanded.

Haley nodded and kissed Nathan for the last time before she left. "You'll do it Baby," Nathan smiled at his wife.

Haley gave one last insecure smile to her husband and to Lucas and then she disappeared with Peyton into the huge crowd. The two girls forced their way through the people dancing and stopped at the stairs that took them to the stage.

"One moment Haley. I'll announce you and then it's your turn." Haley only murmured something. The next moment Peyton wasn't standing next to Haley anymore. Peyton was now on the stage and tried to settle the audience down a bit.

"Good night folks! Hope you are ready for our life act today. I think you all know her very well. So give a warm applause for Haley James-Scott!" Peyton yelled into the micro.

Haley took one last deep breath and then she walked upstairs to the stage. The people that were standing in front of the stage were clapping and whistling. Haley gave them a shy smile.

Peyton passed her and laid her hand on Haley's shoulder and nodded at her and left the stage a second after that. Haley stepped to her keyboard and sat down on the chair. Her eyes wandered over the heads of her audience in search of the face that always gave her so much strength and that she loved so much. Finally she found Nathan's deep blue eyes and laid her whole concentration on them. Haley placed her fingers on the keys of the keyboard and began to play. Now no one else was around there, only Nathan, she would only sing for her husband.

_It's October again Leaves are coming down  
One more year's come and gone  
And nothing changed at all  
Wasn't I supposed to be someone  
Who can face the things that I've been running from_

_Let me feel, I don't care if I breakdown  
Let me fall, even if I hit the ground  
And if I  
Cry a little  
Die a little  
At least I know I lived, just a little_

_I've become much too good at being invincible  
I'm expert at play it safe and keep it cool  
But I swear this isn't who I'm meant to be  
I refuse to let my life roll all over me  
_

_Let me feel, I don't care if I breakdown  
Let me fall, even if I hit the ground  
And if I  
Cry a little  
Die a little  
At least I know I lived, just a little_

_I wanna be somebody  
I wanna be somebody  
I wanna be somebody  
I wanna be somebody who can face the things that I've been running  
from_

_It's October again  
Leaves are coming down  
One more year's come and gone  
And nothing changed at all_

When Haley finished her song all of TRIC applauded and whistled again. Haley stood up and thanked the people for their feedback and looked down at them.

Brooke and Rachel were standing next to the stage and Brooke was shouting with her squealing voice,"yeah Tutor girl, you rock!"

Haley could only laugh at her friend. With a satisfying feeling she left the stage.

Peyton rushed at Haley and rubbed her back. "Well done Mrs. Scott. It was absolutely amazing."

Haley was going to reply before someone interrupted her. "That's right. Haley you were absolutely amazing." A small grown man had joined the two girls. With his hazel eyes he looked at Haley and smiled at her. Haley couldn't help herself, she has only seen this man one other time before, but she didn't exactly know who he was. "Umm, thanks. Sorry but do we know each other?" Haley asked.

The Chinese man only laughed. "Don't you remember me? My name's Jason, I work at Fire Records. I asked you, when you sang the first time at TRIC if you were interested in a Club Tour with Chris Keller? It begins this month. Why didn't you phone me? I waited for you to call for over two months."

Suddenly Haley remembered. Jason spoke to her when TRIC had the grand opening and she sang at TRIC the first time. Haley was really honored but she couldn't do that. She was only married for 4 months at this time and she wouldn't leave him, because she couldn't.

"Umm, yeah I'm really sorry about that but I can't," Haley only replied.

Peyton looked at her friend really upset. "Are you kidding me Haley? It might be your chance to get a music contract. Why won't you take this chance?"

"Listen to your friend. It's a really good chance and it's a good experience to work with Chris. Although he's a bit, well silly and arrogant and really self-centered, but he is actually a nice guy," Jason agreed with Peyton.

Haley hesitated. Of course it was a big chance for her music career, but she won't and she can't. She couldn't leave Nathan, the love of her life, for her passion and now she was pregnant with his child and that was another reason to stay at Tree Hill.

"Sorry but I can't I have my husband and I don't want to leave him for such a long time," Haley explained.

"Haley it's only about three months. Your husband will survive that. But it's your decision. You know what? I'll give you this letter with my number and the dates and you think about it, okay? But you only have until tomorrow evening because we start the tour Sunday. Okay, I really hope you change your mind. See you girls." With that Jason left the girls, but before he left he gave Haley the letter.

Haley looked down to the letter. She wouldn't call him. It was the right choice especially because she's having Nathan's baby.

Peyton ripped Haley out of her thoughts. "Are you silly? That was your chance to deepen your music skills and Nathan will understand this and hey, it's only about three months!"

"Peyton I said no! I can't anymore. Please understand this. Excuse me, I'm feeling sick again I think I'll go find Nathan and we'll go home."

Haley left a really anxious and puzzled Peyton behind her and wound herself through the crowd of people. From every person she saw she got feedback and praises that she was so good and amazing. Haley only nodded and smiled. All these people were only getting on her nerves and the only thing she wanted to do was get out of there.

She found Nathan at the bar again with Lucas and Rachel. Rachel was flirting with both of the guys. Haley's face turned angry when she saw this. It seems that one guy wasn't enough for Rachel. First she was flirting with her husband and now she was also attracted to her best friend. Now Haley was standing next to her husband and cleared her throat. A bit surprised about the appearance of his wife Nathan whirled around and looked into the angry face of his wife.

"Hey honey. You're already here?" Nathan said a bit embarrassed.

"Seems so and you two looked at her the whole time. Did look at me once when I was singing?" Haley's mood swung from annoyed to raging.

How could he dare flirt with another girl while his own wife was standing a few meters away from him? And how could Lucas dare flirt with her when he already had Peyton, the girl he had a crush on for such a long time and now he had a relationship with? Nathan noticed that Haley was angry with him, because he was speaking and laughing with a girl whom Haley seemed to dislike.

"Of course we watched you. You were amazing and I'm proud of my adorable wife that she has the voice of an angel," Nathan tried to save himself out of this situation.

"Whatever Nathan, can we go home? I have to tell you something really important." Nathan looked a bit puzzled. What was so important that she wanted to go home? "Oh okay, then let's go. Bye you two," Nathan said to Rachel and Lucas.

"Okay bye you two and Nate think of tomorrow- the big game. I hope Haley doesn't keep you awake the whole night if you know what I mean." Lucas giggled. Haley gave her best friend a punch in his rips and smiled at him.

"Bye Nathan, see you tomorrow at the game," Haley heard Rachel speaking.

If Nathan and Haley didn't leave TRIC right now, she was going to kill Rachel. Before Nathan could reply to Rachel, Haley pulled her husband along with her.

Suddenly she remembered what Lucas was saying. Tomorrow was a big basketball game and Nathan spoke of that game weeks ago. If Haley told Nathan now that she was pregnant she would confuse him and he wouldn't be able to get his head in the game. Would Nathan be totally upset and leave Haley alone with their baby? Haley dropped this thought instantly. Nathan wasn't like his father. Nathan takes care of Haley and adores her more than any other thing in the world. He wouldn't leave Haley alone with that responsibility. She decided to go to a doctor tomorrow to make sure that she was really pregnant and that she wouldn't make Nathan unnecessarily worried.

"Come on Hales! I thought you wanted to be home soon, because you want to tell me something really important." Both were already out of TRIC and on the way to their car.

"Umm, it wasn't as important as I thought. I only wanted you away from Rachel, so I said that," Haley lied.

Haley and Nathan got in the car when Nathan got a grin on his face. "Now I understand! You were jealous!" Nathan started the car and drove home.

"You got me! Yes I was jealous, but only because you gave me a reason to be. You didn't do anything to avoid those flirt attacks and I was standing right beside you."

Nathan gazed at the street and put his hand on Haley's knee. "Haley you know that I love you and I don't want any other girl besides you. You are the most beautiful, adorable, lovely and sexiest woman I have ever known, so why should I flirt with another woman?"

Haley smiled at her husband. He always found the right words to make her calm down. Nathan always let Haley feel that she was the only woman on earth and he always made her day perfect when he said such words like these. She put her hand over Nathan's and said,"I love you too."

------------------------------------  
_Hope you like it and tell me what you think!_


	4. No matter what

_Okay here're the next chapter. Thanks for all your lovley comments it shows me that I'm not bad at writingg Well, whatever, I will also thanks again to my beta reader, thanks foreverlove23.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 4 - "No matter what"

A few minutes later Nathan reached the driveway of the apartment and both got out of the car.  
Nathan went closer to his wife and suddenly he raised her up into his arms and carried Haley to the apartment. She was giggling.  
"What are you doing Nathan? I'm old enough to walk alone."  
Nathan entered the apartment and put Haley down on the couch. "What? Can't I show my gorgeous wife how much I adore her?"  
Haley gave her husband a tempting smile and pulled Nathan's shirt closer to her and kissed him.  
She loved the taste of his kisses and she loved the way Nathan kissed her and bit gently on her lower lip.  
This intimate moment was interrupted by Haley's yawning.  
"Apparently you are really tired after today. I think we should go to bed." Haley looked a bit absent.  
Yes she was tired after what happened today, but not because of her appearance at TRIC. She was tired because of the discovery that she might be pregnant.  
She knew she had to wait until tomorrow evening when she visited the doctor and the basketball game was over.  
"You're right. I'm really tired of today. I think we should continue this tomorrow."  
Haley smiled and pulled her husband with her into the bedroom.

Both changed their clothes and laid down onto their big comfortable bed.  
Nathan slide closer to Haley and wrapped one arm around her petite body and he rested his hand on Haley's stomach. She put one of her hands on top of his and snuggled up to Nathan's chest. Haley looked down at her stomach were Nathan's hand rested and she thought about the situation and about Nathan's reaction.  
Of course it was unexpected but Haley wanted this child and she hoped Nathan did too.  
"I love you," Haley murmured.  
"I love you, too Baby," Nathan responded.  
"No matter what?" Haley wanted to know.  
"Of course Haley, I love you no matter what. Always and forever," Nathan assured her and kissed Haley's head.

--------------------------  
_Well it was a short chapter but I hope you like it._


	5. Truth comes closer

_Okay here we go again. It's time for a new chapter. Hope you like it and don't worry you guys haven't to wait long, I'll will update one more chapter later that day._  
------------------------------------------------------

"Truth comes closer"

Haley woke up to the loudly ringing of the telephone. She sat up and gazed at her husband who lay right beside her. He only groaned and stirred back and forth. Haley grinned at Nathan and then she stood up and rushed to the telephone. Haley, still a bit drowsy, picked up the phone. "Hello?" Haley only moaned. "Hey, good morning Tutor Girl, hope you're ready for your first time as a cheerleader." Brooke's clearly squealing voice woke Haley up completely. "Brooke, please it's still early in the morning. Don't yell at me or else I'll get a headache." "Oh thanks Haley. Thanks for telling me that I'm getting to make your headache," Brooke said offend. "I didn't mean it that way, I'm sorry. Umm, well, I hate to disappoint you. I can't go to the game. I have to do something very important today." "Are you kidding me? Your first game and you have to do something else?" Brooke was really upset. "I'm really sorry Brooke, but it's really important. I'll be there a bit later and will watch the rest of the game." Haley tried to make Brooke calm down. "Well, I don't care. But if it's nothing important then I hope god is on your side. Okay I'll see you later Tutor girl!" Brooke said and hung up. Haley shook her head smiling and went back to the bedroom. Haley wanted to be sure that Nathan was still asleep and turned around to search for her cell phone. She found it lying on the cupboard and grabbed it. Haley quickly went into the bathroom and locked the door. She searched for the number of her gynaecologist and dialled the number. "Good morning. Practice Dr. Turner how can I help you?" A friendly, cheery woman's voice sounded on the other end of the phone. "Umm good morning my name is Haley James Scott. I want to know if I could come for an examination today because there is something I want to know." Haley was really insecure. She hoped that a date was free for her because she couldn't live with that uncertainty. "Well Mrs. Scott. There is actually time open at 12 o'clock," the doctor's assistant confirmed. "Great, then I'll be there at 12 o'clock." Haley hung up and put the phone back on the cupboard. In this moment Haley heard footsteps outside the corridor. Haley knew that Nathan wanted to come into the bathroom, so she quickly unlocked the door. Haley step out of the bathroom and looked at Nathan who was still a bit tired. "Hey Baby you're already awake?" Nathan asked and gave Haley a 'good-morning-kiss'. "Umm yeah, Brooke called a while ago and so I woke up." Nathan pulled Haley closer to his body and looked down at her, with that lovely look he always gave Haley. His blue eyes met her hazel eyes and they didn't need to say anything, their looks always said what they thought. Haley snuggled up to Nathan and said: "I love you, too." "But I 'didn't say anything," Nathan said while still holding Haley in his arms. "You didn't need to say a word. I could read it in your eyes," Haley declared and ran her hand through Nathan's dark hair. The Ravens star only smiled at his beautiful wife and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you more. Now excuse me but I have to do something," Nathan grinned and pointed into the bathroom. Haley smiled and came loose from Nathan and went into the kitchen to make their breakfast.

It was already 11 o'clock when Nathan impatiently walked up and down in front of the door. "Haley, hurry up! We have to go!" Nathan shouted. Haley rushed out of the bedroom and searched for her purse. "Okay, okay. Umm Nathan before I forget I can't go with you to the game yet." Nathan looked a bit surprised. "What does that mean you can't go with me to the game yet? It's really important to me and I need you there and by the way it's your first game as a cheerleader," Nathan said a bit upset. "Umm well, it means I can't be there for the first couple of minutes. I already told Brooke, too. So, could you take me to Karen's? There is something very important and it can't wait," Haley asked mysteriously. She knew that she had to tell Nathan about what was going on, but first she wanted to be sure that she is truly pregnant. Slowly, all these secrets that Haley had seemed to be very strange to Nathan. What was it that Haley couldn't tell him? Usually Haley didn't keep secrets, but this time it was strange. "Nathan, I'm really sorry, but it can't wait. I'll be there as soon as possible, I promise!" Haley said with an innocent voice. Nathan only nodded reluctantly and opened the door. Haley followed her husband to the car and hoped that after this day all would be well.


	6. Certainty

_Okay I promised earlier that day, that I will update one more chapter, so here it is. Please tell me what you think!  
--------------------------------------------------_

"Certainty"

Haley jumped out of the car and shut the door. "Bye honey, see you later,." Haley said to Nathan but he only nodded. Haley turned around and ran into a tall guy. "Hey Hales, what are you doing here? I thought you were at the game?" The guy asked Haley and looked down to her. "Umm actually you're right, but I have to do something. I'll join you later and Luke don't ask me what I have to do, okay?" Haley declared immediately. Luke only formed an 'okay' and walked past Haley with a last wondering gaze. When Lucas disappeared Haley entered the wooden door of Karen's café and looked for Karen. She found Lucas' Mom behind the counter totally focused on the bills. "Hi Karen," Haley announced carefully. The raven haired woman looked up from the bills and gave Haley a warm-hearted smile. "Haley, I thought you were at the game with the others." "Umm actually right, but I have to do something really important." Karen looked questioning at Haley. "I have an appointment with my gynaecologist at 12 o'clock and I was wondering if you could come with me?" Haley asked a bit nervously while fiddling with her fingers on her purse. "Is it because of the baby? Why didn't you ask Nathan to come with you?" Haley looked at the ground and bit on her lower lip because she was embarrassed. "Did you not tell Nathan about your pregnancy, yet?" Karen asked and walked a bit closer to Haley. She put her finger under Haley's chin and raised it until Haley looked into Karen's eyes. Karen opened her eyes wider and gazed at Haley questioningly. The auburn haired girl only shook her head. "Haley you promised yesterday, that you'd tell Nathan," Karen said urgently. Haley rushed away from Karen and ran her hands through her hair. She went behind the counter and glanced desperately at Karen. "I know, I know, but today it's the game and Nathan was so nervous about it and I don't want to make him more nervous and confused. I also thought that maybe the test wasn't right and I don't want to make him worried for no reason. So, could you come with me, please?" Haley begged and gave Karen a hopeful look. Karen sighed and went to Haley and rubbed Haley's back sympathetically. "Haley of course I'll accompany you. You can always count on me."

Haley was sitting nervously in her gynaecologist's waiting room and was waggling her legs up and down.  
She was only a few minutes away from finding out if she was really pregnant.  
The doctor only had to call her name and then she would know if she was pregnant.  
"Mrs. Haley James Scott, please!" The doctor's assistant suddenly shouted and Haley immediately jumped up from her chair.  
Karen who was sitting right beside her stood up too and nodded giving Haley her consent.  
Haley took one last deep breath and then she walked slowly to the assistant, behind Karen.  
"Hello Mrs. Scott. Please take a seat there. Dr. Turner will be here in a few minutes," the assistant declared and pointed into an empty room with a lot of sterile, cold and unwelcoming equipment.  
Haley sat down on a grey armchair and Karen sat down beside Haley.  
The girl looked nervous and absentminded and her knees were shacking. At this moment Dr. Turner entered the room and welcomed Haley and Karen.  
"Hello Mrs. Scott. How can I help you? You told my assistant that there is something you want to know," the doctor said and sat down on the left side of Haley.  
"That's right. Well, yesterday I took a test and I think I'm pregnant and I want to be sure that I really am," Haley explained to the doctor her knees still shacking.  
"Well, I think we need to do an ultrasound and then we can be certain. You are aware that those pregnancy tests aren't always correct?" the doctor asked while he searched for something.  
"I know that Dr. Turner, that's why I am here."  
"Okay, then please raise your shirt and I will do the ultrasound," Dr. Turner said and turned on the ultrasound machine.  
Haley pulled her shirt a bit higher and the next moment she felt the cool and slippery gel on her belly.  
Haley searched for Karen's hand and Lucas' Mom took Haley's hand.  
The three of them were looking at the monitor, but only the doctor could see something on it.  
"I would say congratulations Mrs. Scott. It seems you are a mother-to-be! There you can see the little heartbeat," the doctor said and pointed at the monitor.  
Haley got a little smile on her lips and her eyes became glassy.  
She turned her head and looked at Karen. She smiled at Haley and ran her hand over Haley's hair.  
"I'm going to be a mom!" Haley said happily and Karen only smiled at her.  
Now it was official. Haley and Nathan will be parents in a few months.  
"A-and how far along am I?" Haley asked the doctor and looked at the monitor again.  
"Umm I would say around 9 weeks. Of course you are questioning yourself why you didn't recognize that. Well, sometimes our body plays jokes on us," the doctor declared and removed the gel from Haley's belly.  
Haley pulled down her shirt and stood up from the armchair.  
"Okay Mrs. Scott. I think you should come to me in about a month and I hope the next time your husband will be with you." Haley nodded.  
Of course the next time Nathan will be with her.  
Haley already could imagine that. Both would watch the monitor where they could see their little baby and Nathan would lay his hand on Haley's growing belly.  
It was already all in Haley's mind. Finally Dr. Turner gave Haley an ultrasound picture of her baby and said goodbye to her and Karen.

When Karen and Haley left the office she continued to stare at the picture. Of course the picture didn't show too much, but for Haley it didn't matter, it was and always will be the first photo of Nathan's and her baby.

"Come on Haley, I'll drive you to the game. It isn't over yet," Karen declared and both got into the car.


	7. It's your life

_Hey guys, here are the next chapter. Well, I think most of you didn't want it in this way, but it happen gg So I hope you are looking forward for the next chapter!  
------------------------------------------------_

"It's your life!"

It was the second half of the game when Karen and Haley arrived at the gym. When the two walked into the gym it was very loud and crowded.

Haley forced her way through the people until she reached Mouth who was sitting in the middle of the stands. "Hey Haley, where were you? You missed most of the game," Mouth said, but was still looking at the game. "Hey Mouth. How does it look for us?" Haley mentioned.  
"Um well, I think not so good. Actually the guys are good, but we need 3 points for the win. And it seems like Nathan is a bit absent-minded," Mouth declared. Haley crossed her fingers and watched the game anxiously.

"It's the last minute of the game and the Ravens need 3 points to defeat the Devils. Lucas Scott passes the ball to Nathan Scott. I wonder if he will win it for us," a voice yelled in a micro.

"Come on Nathan you can do it!" Haley shouted. Nathan immediately looked at Haley when he realized that she was standing in the stand. He blinked at his wife and then he threw the ball into the basket. The siren sounded and the game ended.

"The Ravens are the winners! Nathan Scott took us to another victory!" the voice shouted excitedly. The people in the stands stood up and screamed to the players. The cheerleaders, who stood next to the basketball court, also rushed to the players. Haley forced her way through the crowd of people and searched for Nathan. She found him standing with Lucas and Peyton. Haley ran to the three and jumped into Nathan's arms.

"Nathan you did it! You won this game!" Haley said ecstatically and kissed Nathan. He smiled happily at his wife and kissed her again. "I only could win when you were here," Nathan said. "Hey and what's with me? We only won, because I passed the ball to my little brother," Lucas said sarcastically. "Yes of course and therefore you are my man of the day!" Peyton said smiling to Lucas and kissed him.

When Brooke suddenly reached the group Haley came loose from Nathan and went to her friend. "Hey Brooke, I'm really sorry about missing the game, I hope I didn't cause too much trouble," Haley apologized. "Don't worry Tutor Girl, it was all fine. Rachel acted for you and she was really good so I decided that I'll give her a spot on the squad," Brooke declared. "What? You give her my place?" Haley asked mad.

"Calm down umm, Haley. You weren't here so Brooke did what was the best for the squad." A voice suddenly sounded behind Haley. She turned around and saw that Rachel was standing in front of her. Haley wanted to say something, but Brooke interrupted her. "No I didn't give her your place. You will still be a part of the squad we now have a new teammate, that's all," Brooke tried to rescue herself from the situation. Haley was glancing at Rachel when Nathan came and Haley thanked her husband for that.

When Haley wanted to get closer to Nathan, Rachel prevented it. "I forgot," she said and wound her arm around Nathan's neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Great game Nathan! What do you think about a party to celebrate this victory?" Rachel said with a muffled voice. Haley was furious. This stupid, wicked bitch kissed her husband and she knew that Haley was standing next to her and was raging. "Hey take your hands off my husband, okay?" Haley screamed to Rachel. If all these people weren't around them Haley couldn't guarantee what might have happened. Nathan came loose from Rachel and went to Haley.  
"Haley is right Rachel. Leave me alone okay, I'm not interested in you," Nathan explained and put his arm around Haley. Haley was relieved that Nathan said this to Rachel. That showed Haley once again that she was the only girl for him.

"Nathan, could we go home, please? I have to tell you something important and this time I mean really important!" Haley said and looked up to Nathan. Her husband nodded and went to say goodbye to the others. Haley went one last time to Brooke.  
"Hey Tutor Girl, would you tell me the big news, too? You know I'm so curious," Brooke squealed.  
Haley only grinned mysteriously. "I have to say sorry Brooke; I need to tell Nathan first."  
Brooke looked a bit upset, but Haley knew that Brooke didn't mean it in this way.  
Haley noticed that Rachel who was standing next to Brooke, gazed wicked at her, because of that she got a rejection from Nathan, but exactly that gave Haley a good feeling. When Nathan returned Haley said goodbye to her friends and walked out of the gym with Nathan.

When Nathan and Haley entered their apartment, Haley threw her purse on the kitchen counter. Haley excused herself for one moment and then she promised she would tell Nathan what was so big and important. When Haley disappeared Nathan sank down on a chair that was standing next to the kitchen counter. When he looked down at Haley's purse, he saw that a sheet of paper was lying in Haley's purse on the counter. He knew that it was Haley's letter, but he couldn't resist. Nathan unfolded the letter and read it carefully, but with every line his look got murkier and murkier.

Haley took one last look at herself in the mirror and took one last deep breath. The moment when she would tell Nathan that she was pregnant was here. She really hoped that Nathan was as happy as she was about this pregnancy. She roamed her hand through her hair and then she walked out of the bathroom and into the truth.

"Okay, Nathan I want to tell you that-"

"What? Did you want to tell me this?" Nathan interrupted Haley and threw the letter down to her feet. She looked down to the floor and picked up the letter.  
"Where did you find this? Did you snoop through my stuff?" Haley said a bit upset and walked closer to the counter.  
"It doesn't matter where I found this. When did you intend to tell me that you got this offer?" Nathan questioned.  
"I got this offer I think 3 months ago, but Nathan it doesn't matter, not anymore," Haley explained with sorrow in her voice.  
"3 months ago and you didn't want to tell me that? And why doesn't it matter anymore? Because you already decided that you want to go on this tour?" Nathan was really furious. Haley had kept this secret for over 3 months.  
"No I decided against this, because of you, because of us," Haley declared desperately. "Of us? If you really care about us, you would have told me! And don't tell me you never thought about going on this tour."

Haley looked sad and a bit angry at her husband. He really thought that Haley would do this tour without telling him.  
"Maybe I thought about it, but I won't do this Tour because of us." Haley slowly started crying.  
She didn't want to fight with Nathan. She only wanted to tell him that she was pregnant.  
"Haley you know what? Do this tour, do it, it's your life! I won't be the reason for the biggest mistake in your life, but if you really do this tour forget us!" Nathan shouted.  
Haley was shocked. Nathan didn't believe that she wouldn't do this tour and on top of this he wanted her to make a choice. In this moment Haley didn't even know if she really was against this chance to deepen her music skills.

Haley didn't say a word. Nathan only smiled bitterly and took his jacket. "No word says it all," Nathan only said and then he left the apartment. Haley stormed to the door and flung it open. "Nathan, please come back!" Haley shouted into the dusk, but Nathan didn't react and got into the car and drove away. "Come back! I'm pregnant, we are pregnant!" Haley only whispered.

When the bright headlights disappeared she went back into the apartment. When she closed the front door, Haley broke down on the door and started sobbing and crying.  
She couldn't believe that Nathan left the apartment without believing Haley's words.  
Haley also couldn't believe that Nathan wouldn't want her to experience success in her music. She always supported Nathan and now he didn't do this for her.

After a while she looked up, her eyes were swollen and red from crying. She got up and went to the counter where the letter was lying.  
She looked down on it and suddenly she had this thought.  
She searched for her cell phone in her purse and dialed the number which was written on the letter.  
However Haley hesitated for one moment. Should she really do this only to hurt Nathan like he did it with his words? Haley shook her head. If Nathan really loved her, he would come and beg her to stay. Haley pushed the dial button and waited for a voice on the other end of the line. "Hello Jason? It's me Haley."

_-----------------------------------------  
I'm a bit stressed at the moment but I try to update soon. Okay tell me what you think about this chapter and I hoped it is better to read this time, the last time I had to hurry up, and so I couldn't care about the text-format._


	8. Swallowed Pain

_**Okay here now the next chapter. Sorry for no updating for al while now, but I was a bit stressed, because of this whole christmas thing. Hope this time it isn't so confusing than the last one, I'm really sorry about that, but I thought it wasn't such a confusing part.  
Oh and I really glad that so much of you like this story and a big thanks to you for all these lovley comments.  
Tell me about these chapter too, please.  
-----------------------------------------------------------**_

Nathan drove without thinking. He was so furious with Haley. She had been lying to him for over 3 months and now she wanted him not to care about the whole thing. Maybe he had overreacted a bit, but at this moment he didn't care about Haley's feelings. Nathan was hurt and disappointed and he felt terrible.

He needed a drink immediately. Maybe two. He decided to drive to TRIC, where the others were celebrating the victory. When he stopped the car in an empty parking lot in front of TRIC and went upstairs to enter the club, he remembered that he was under age and couldn't get any alcoholic drinks. But he went in anyway, seeing what tonight would bring.

He forced his way through the dancing and laughing crowd and took a seat at the bar. Karen who was standing behind the counter looked a bit surprised to see Nathan there.

"Nathan, what are you doing here? I thought you wanted to stay at home with Haley? Where is she by the way?" Karen asked.

Nathan only shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know and I don't really care. I think at home or elsewhere. Can I get a drink?"

Nathan said if it was nothing special that he was without Haley. Karen raised her eyebrow. Usually he and Haley would stick together every second. But this time it was strange. Nathan sounded strange. Maybe Haley told him about the baby and he was a bit confused about the whole thing.

"Sure if you mean an orange juice." Karen announced hoping to made Nathan smile, but all that she could see on his face was an annoying expression.

"Umm excuse me," Karen said and left Nathan. She had to talk to Lucas and Peyton about Nathan's strange behaviour.

Nathan was actually annoyed of being here, but he didn't want to go home, where Haley was supposed to be, if she really loved him. Nathan suddenly noticed that a person sat down next to him and leaned a bit closer to him.

"I'm really mad with you Scott. It wasn't really nice what you said to me after the game," a woman's voice sing-songed into Nathan's ear.

"What do you want Rachel?" Nathan wanted to know without looking at her, only gazing at the counter.

"Nothing, just sitting her beside you, but I guess you need a drink." Nathan now turned his face and looked at Rachel who was only smirking.

"Maybe you didn't notice, but we can't get any alcohol, because Karen knows our age," Nathan said annoyed.

Rachel only smiled and ordered two glasses. After that she put her purse on her lap and opened it. She pulled a flat silver bottle out of her purse and poured a white liquid into the empty glasses and pushed a glass to Nathan.

"I always have it with me for emergencies," Rachel whispered.

Nathan only nodded and put the glass up to his lips. He emptied it at once. The alcohol burned in his throat, but that was exactly what he wanted and needed right now. He looked at Rachel and she already knew what that look meant 'More'. She poured the glass once again and Nathan emptied it once again.

"So where is your wife?" Rachel questioned.

When Nathan noticed that Rachel asked about Haley he only wanted more of Rachel's liquid, though he knew it wasn't good for his body, but good for his hurt heart. He pulled the bottle out of Rachel's hand and filled the glass.

"Don't know and I don't really care," he only answered.

Rachel's face lit up. It sounded really bad, but not for her. This was a good chance to get closer to Nathan, because she wanted him and it seemed like he didn't really like Haley at the moment. When Rachel wanted to get closer to Nathan, she was interrupted by Peyton and Lucas.

"Hey buddy, my mom told us you were acting a bit strange, so what's wrong?" Lucas asked looking at his brother.

"Nothing is wrong. What should be wrong? Oh wait, I know, my wife has been lying to me over three months and she wanted me not to care about that, nothing else," he spoke drunkenly.

Peyton waved his hand in front of her face.

"Uhh, Nathan you're drunk. And what do you mean she lied to you for over 3 months?" Peyton asked.

Nathan sipped on his glass and then he returned his attention to Peyton and Lucas.

"I mean she had an offer to go on tour with a guy named Chris Keller that starts tomorrow. And she knew about it for over 3 months and didn't want to tell me until now. If I hadn't found that stupid letter, I think I still wouldn't know," Nathan yelled and tried to lean on his hand, but he missed and slipped.

Lucas recognized that his brother had drunk too much, so he wanted to carry him home, but Nathan evaded Lucas grip.

"Nate, come on I'll take you home. Man you're drunken and furious. Come on," Luke declared.

"Nathan, come on. You are really drunk and I assure you Haley didn't mean it in such a way. Yeah you're right, she got this offer 3 months ago, but she forgot it and this guy, Jason, was here at TRIC on Friday and told Haley about it again, but she said no immediately," Peyton announced to Nathan.

He looked shocked at Peyton. She already knew about it? How could that be?

"Oh great you know it. Maybe you know it too Lucas and Brooke and maybe Karen. Oh right every one knows it with exception of me, Haley's husband! You know what I'm tired of this, I'm tired of you two and I'm tired of Haley. C'mon Rachel I think you are the only person who won't tell me that Haley is so sorry," Nathan spoke and stood up and pulled Rachel with him.

Rachel smirked. That was exactly what she wanted. Okay Nathan was drunk and he only wanted her to come with him, because he was mad with Haley and drunk and he didn't know what he was doing, but that was better than nothing.

"Nathan, don't be such a jerk!" Lucas only shouted to his little brother, but Nathan didn't reply.  
He left with Rachel. Lucas and Peyton looked at each other really concerned.


	9. Last night

**_Thanks a lot for all these lovley comments. It makes me glad to see that you like my story. So most of you wanted the next chapter, so here it is! Hope you like it!  
----------------------------------------------------------------_**

Because Nathan couldn't drive anymore and Rachel only had a little bit to drink she took Nathan's car keys. He sat down beside her and she started the car.

After about ten minutes Rachel stopped the car in front of a huge house.

"Come on Nathan; let's get our own party started inside my house," Rachel said and pulled Nathan out of the car and into her house.

Nathan staggered to the black couch that was standing in the middle of a big room. Nathan looked around, although he couldn't really see clearly. On the wall there was a huge flat-screen TV, like the one in his parents' house and a fireplace was also there in the room. Nathan slowly noticed that he was sitting in Rachel's living room, but where was Rachel? At this moment Rachel entered the room with a huge bottle of vodka in her hand and in the other two glasses. She put them down on the wooden table and filled the glasses with vodka.

"Let's start the party," she said smirking at Nathan.

After a few glasses of the burning liquid, Nathan was really drunk. He laid his head on Rachel's shoulder and spoke drunkenly about everything that came into his mind.

"You knowww, women are crazzzzy. You do all you can to make them happy and then bam, they're cheating on you. I'll give you advice- don't get married."

Rachel smirked. She remembered that people mostly speak the truth when they are drunk, so it seemed like Nathan didn't really like to be married. Rachel stood up and Nathan fell on the couch. The red-haired girl pulled Nathan up and then she led him to her bedroom.

"Where are we going?" he murmured.

"Oh nowhere, I only want to show you that not all girls cheat," Rachel spoke and put Nathan down on her large bed with a red comforter on it.

Rachel sat down close to Nathan, her face close to his. At this moment Nathan didn't know what came over him. It was like a short circuit in his mind, but at this moment he didn't care. He was drunk, really drunk, and he wanted to come loose from his thoughts about Haley and how she hurt him. Suddenly he covered Rachel's lips with his and kissed her. It wasn't like kissing Haley. There was no spark between them, no feelings in his stomach; it was just a kiss. Rachel pulled Nathan's shirt off and he didn't do anything about it. They kissed each other again and then Rachel pushed Nathan down. He was now lying on his back. She took her shirt off and wanted to grant it to Nathan, but when she looked down at him she realized that he feel asleep.

His breathe was heavy and he began snoring. Rachel fell down beside him and sighed, "Great Nathan, really great."

Nathan was already awake, but not able to open his eyes. He felt terrible. He had a killer headache like thousands of elephants were running on his head. He didn't even know what happened to him the night before.  
The only thing that he could remember was that he and Haley had a bad argument about the music offer she got and then he left the apartment. That was all.

He didn't even know how he got home, maybe Lucas took him home or someone else. He opened his eyes, but the room appeared blurry to him. After it got clearer he realized that he wasn't in his familiar room.

Where the hell was he? He sat up slowly, because his head nearly exploded. He looked beside himself and was shocked. Rachel was laying right beside him in nothing more than a violet bra and really tiny shorts. He looked down at himself. He wasn't wearing his shirt and his belt and even his jeans were open.

"Oh my god, what have I done?" He said to himself holding his head. At this moment Rachel moaned.

Then she slowly opened her eyes and glanced up to Nathan.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" she asked innocently.

"I don't know and I don't know what happened yesterday and even what I'm doing here," Nathan said and closed his pants and his belt and put on his shirt, which really smelled like he felt.

Rachel leaned on her hand and smirked at him.

"Oh Nathan that is really bad that you don't remember. I mean we had the greatest sex I ever had. It really seemed like you had such a good night. Haley seems really boring."

Nathan stopped putting his shoes on. Haley! Damn, how could he do this to her? He was the biggest ass there ever was. He loved Haley and other girls didn't interest Nathan.

"Shut up Rachel! It was a mistake. It was the biggest mistake I've ever made. I love Haley, she is my wife. I'm not interested in you, okay. I was drunk and I was upset. Don't tell anyone about this okay? And now, where are my keys?" He announced while searching for his car keys.

Rachel reached down to the floor and pulled the keys out of her pants and threw them to Nathan. Without another word Nathan left Rachel's room. When she heard the door shut she fell back on the bed and smiled at the ceiling.

"Rachel Gatina you are the best liar ever!"

Nathan drove as quickly as he could. He had to speak to Haley and quickly. He felt like crap and he was such an ass. How could a thing like this happen? How could he sleep with Rachel? In any case he thought he had.  
He had no memory about what happened last night, but since he knew himself it could be possible. Nathan shook his head. No he wasn't that guy anymore; he changed, because of Haley. Haley was the person who saw Nathan as he really was, she saw over the basketball star and over the dumb guy he was supposed to be or even was.

When he thought about all that, his bad conscience was growing more and more. He betrayed Haley with a girl Haley didn't like only because of his fury about Haley and because he was drunk. He had to apologize.

Nathan drove into the familiar parking lot in front of the apartment and rushed out of the car.  
He ran upstairs and opened the door quickly.

"Haley?" he shouted, but no reply.

He went in every room searching for Haley.

"Haley?" Nathan asked again when he entered the bedroom.

When he looked around he noticed that the cupboard was wide open. Haley's clothes weren't there anymore and her suitcase was missing too. Nathan fell down on the bed, where he felt something underneath him. He stood up again and saw the letter which started the whole argument with Haley last night, her bracelet that Nathan gave her on their first tutoring session and a tiny piece of paper.

On the paper, Haley's clear handwriting was written _Live your dreams, don't dream your life, I love you. Haley. _Nathan couldn't really understand what Haley meant by this. He only understood that he had to stop Haley from going on the tour.

Haley was standing in front of a huge coach bus. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and sighed. She wasn't really awake, because she didn't sleep that long last night. But now she couldn't cancel the tour. Not after the weird and horrible night and not after the words Nathan and then Dan said to her.

_After Haley hung__ up the phone she started crying again. What had she done? It wasn't a solution because she was mad with Nathan.  
No she couldn't do this. Of course music was a big dream of hers, but being happy with Nathan was such a bigger dream. She pressed on the automatic re-dial button on her cell phone to cancel this whole thing, it was stupid. But before she could say something into the phone, she heard a knock on the door. She shut the phone and went to the door and opened it.  
__Haley looked into the face of the person whom she couldn't stand. The cold eyes that were staring at her and the weird smirk on his lips, actually all of the things about this man she couldn't stand. _

_"Hey Mr. Scott. What are you doing here?" Haley asked Nathan's father. _

_Without asking he squeezed himself past Haley and entered the apartment. _

_"So where is Nathan? I want to talk to him about today," Dan asked and sat down at the counter. _

_"I don't know. He drove away about 15 minutes ago," Haley said without looking at Dan. _

_Before he replied he looked at the counter and noticed the letter which Jason gave Haley and read it fast and after every line his smirk grew bigger and bigger. When he finished reading it he looked back at Haley who apparently didn't notice that he read the letter. _

_"So what was the reason that he drove away?" Dan asked Haley. _

_She only shrugged her shoulders. She didn't want Dan to know about their huge argument. _

_"Okay. So could you tell him, if you see him before I do, that I was really disappointed about the game today? He was really absent-minded and it was the worst game he ever played, but I think I know the reason why," Dan said with a strange sound in his voice. _

_Haley looked up at him. She knew that he meant that Haley was the reason for this. _

_"What do you want me to say Mr. Scott?" Haley questioned. _

_"I want you to say that he was absent-minded until you arrived. Without you he can't play good enough and it's important for him to realize his basketball dreams. And as long as you are around him he can't be good enough. I mean Haley, you are a nice girl, but you changed Nathan. He always wanted to be in the NBA and with you he can't train enough. You two are too different. Haley, be honest you won't be here and Nathan will not be here much longer either. You're going to ruin his dreams. He has to live his dreams not dream his life and that will happen when you around him. So I'll give you good advice. Live your dreams too," Dan declared and pushed the letter which Jason gave her into Haley's hand. _

_He went to the door and left the apartment. Haley sighed and broke down on the couch throwing the letter away._

Haley sighed again. Haley always knew that Dan couldn't stand her. She cannot stand him either. But maybe he was right, only this time. Haley won't be the reason that Nathan can't realize his basketball dreams. And maybe she had to realize her dreams too. The only thing she was worried about was her pregnancy. What could she do without Nathan? It was his baby too and Haley was sure he would be a great father. But maybe not. A baby would crush his dreams. Anyway she wanted this baby and she wanted to be a good mother for it, with or without Nathan, but she hoped with Nathan.

"Haley we have to go," a voice took her out of her thoughts.

"Jason, please only a few more minutes," Haley pleaded.

She really hoped that Nathan would come and say to her that he loves her no matter what and then they would both apologize. They would kiss each other and then she would tell him that she was pregnant and he would be really happy about it.

"Haley, it's time. I'm sorry but we have to go," Jason said again.

Haley went up the stairs of the bus and paused one last time.  
When the doors closed she would be gone from Tree Hill for three long months, maybe longer. She left her friends, whom she didn't tell that she was leaving.  
She left Nathan, the love of her life; so that he can live his dreams and maybe she can live her dreams, too. With one last sigh she entered the coach and the door shut behind her. The motor started and the driver started driving away from Tree Hill.

Nathan raced like he was crazy. He had to reach his destination before it was too late. He stopped the car in a huge parking lot and rushed out. He then saw a silver coach drive away from the parking lot.

"Haley!" He shouted after the coach, but he knew she couldn't hear him.

She was gone. She was really gone. With a loud bang he punched the top of his car. She really left him.


	10. Two Months Apart

**_Thanks again for the great comments you are all wrote, it seems a lot to me. So I won't let you wait much longer so here are the next chapter! Enjoy and tell me what you think!  
-----------------------------------_**

She was standing next beside the big tree that was so familiar to her.  
She gazed over to the wooden door through which she so often walked. It seemed like nothing changed since she left two months ago.

She jerked when someone came out of the apartment. He looked exactly like he had two months ago. Maybe his hair was a bit longer than before.  
She felt this feeling in her body like she felt it every time she saw him, but she was shocked when she noticed that he hadn't left the apartment alone.

A read haired girl came out of the apartment after him. The two of them seemed really close and he smirked at her. When both went down the stairs she took a step back into the safe shadow of the big tree.

She held her belly tight, which had grown, but not too much yet, for the last two months. It was still easy to hide it from the looks of the people, but how long will that last?

She looked back to the two people. Both got in the car and she saw him smiling. It wasn't the smile she knew. It wasn't the gently lovely smile he had when he smiled at her. Although she hadn't spoken to him yet, it seemed like he changed. She could feel it.

He started the car and turned on the headlights, because it was already night. He drove out of the parking lot and drove away, fast. She still was looking at the apartment. She noticed that a single tear ran down her cheek. She couldn't believe it. He was with the girl she hated the most. She caressed her belly sadly and went away from this place.

------

"Ouch! Peyton, be a bit gentler. Man, I can't believe that he had such a hard punch." He said when his girlfriend put ice roughly on his eye.

This bruise really hurt and he couldn't believe from whom he received this horrible mark.

"You deserve that I'm being rough. Why are you two doing that, again? It doesn't make things better! It doesn't change the fact that he's done this Lucas," Peyton declared and sat down beside Lucas.

"Yeah of course you are right, but he hurt her and no one is allowed to hurt her," Lucas replied. Peyton sighed.

"I know Lucas, you are like Haley's big brother and what Nathan did was really crappy, but she hurt him too when she left," Peyton said seriously.

Lucas wanted to respond when he heard someone knocking on his door. He stood up, putting the ice down on his desk and went to the door. When he opened the door he didn't expect the person on the other side of the door.

"Hal-" But he was interrupted by an embrace.

Lucas was surprised about the appearance of the girl he missed all these two long months. He closed his arms around her and the two of them rested in this position for a few moments, but when Peyton cleared her throat the other two came loose from each other.

Until now Peyton didn't see who was hugging her boyfriend. When Lucas stepped back and then closed the door she could see that it was Haley. It was really Haley. Haley, who left Tree Hill two months ago, without saying anything, without calling right after she left. Okay she called a few weeks after she left, but it wasn't the same as if she had called right after she left. Peyton couldn't act.

Haley looked a bit ashamed at Peyton, because she imagined how Peyton felt. Although she went closer to her and gave her a hug, Peyton couldn't reply.

"Hales you can't believe how happy I am that you are back. You are back?" Lucas said with a smile on his face.

"Yes Lucas I'm back, I'm back for good. And I'm really sorry about leaving without telling you, all of you," Haley declared.

"Of course!" Peyton said sarcastically.

Haley turned around and looked questioningly to Peyton.

"What do you mean Peyton? I'm really sorry about that and I'm really back," Haley said.

"Oh come on Haley. You don't have to apologize to us, but to Nathan. You left him for this stupid music!" Peyton said angrily.

"Peyton, come on," Lucas said but Peyton shook her head.

"Peyton you don't understand. Okay maybe the music was one tiny reason why I left Nathan, because it was best for him." Peyton smiled bitterly.

"Because it was the best for him? Oh Haley come on! You don't know what he has been through! He is a total wreck because you left him and now you are back and expect that we all say, 'hey Haley great you are back, oh and we are not mad with you, because you left two months ago without saying a word!" Peyton yelled.

Haley looked down. Peyton was right. It was all her fault. She left her friends, she left her husband and now she was back and maybe expected a bit too much.

"Peyton, can I talk to you for a second?" Lucas said urgently to his girlfriend and pulled her with him into the kitchen.

"What's the matter? You can't shout at Haley. Yeah okay, maybe she had made a few mistakes. But hey she is only a human and humans make mistakes. And yes she hurt Nathan, but he hurt her more and you know that," Lucas said whispering to Peyton.

"Luke I know she is your best friend and you are glad that she is back, no matter what she's done, but people can't leave easily and then come back and think they are welcome back again," Peyton replied.

Lucas pulled Peyton closer to him.

"Peyton could it be, you are so mad with Haley, because of your dad? I mean your dad leaves and then comes back and then leaves again after a long time and sometimes doesn't phone you for a long time?" Lucas asked sympathetically.

Peyton snuggled up to Lucas. Perhaps he was right. Maybe she put all her anger about her father on Haley, because he hadn't phoned for about 3 weeks now. Peyton felt lonely, though she had Lucas, but she also needs her dad. She felt alone in this huge house, even if her friends were around her. Yes, she had overreacted a bit, but she was mad with Haley. She couldn't understand why Haley left Nathan after she told her in TRIC and in front of this guy Jason that she can't and won't do this Tour.

"Okay you are right, again. Let's get back to Haley, I think I owe her an apology," Peyton said and came loose from Lucas.

"Peyton one last thing, don't tell Haley about Nathan and Rachel, it'll break her heart." Peyton looked a bit upset at Lucas.

"Who do you think I am Luke? I'm not an idiot," Peyton declared, gave Lucas a kiss and then both returned back to Haley.

When they entered the room, Haley jerked down and tore away her hands from her belly. Peyton went to Haley and sat down beside her.

"Haley I'm sorry. It wasn't right to shout at you like that. It wasn't right to put all my anger on you, but I'm not really happy about how you left without telling us especially not really telling Nathan," Peyton said.

She could see the sadness in Haley's hazel eyes. Peyton could see that she was really sorry about this. Peyton gave Haley a smile and pulled her into an embrace.

"Peyton you are right. It was my entire fault. I'm so sorry about everything," Haley said.

Lucas sat down on the other side of Haley and rubbed her back. He was so glad that he had his best friend back again, but he couldn't stand that Haley seemed so breakable.

"Umm, can I ask you something? I don't know where to sleep tonight. I can't go to Nathan's. I don't think he is at home. I saw him and Rachel walk out of the apartment. Why is he with her?" Haley mentioned and looked up to her friends.

Peyton and Lucas looked in a weird way at each other.

"What?" Haley wanted to know.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Come on Haley you can sleep at my house and it's also really good, because you won't be alone and me, too. So come on Haley," Peyton announced.

Haley smiled thankful at Peyton and stood up. Lucas accompanied the two girls to the door and gave Peyton a good bye kiss. She opened the door and went out.

"Umm, Peyton, give Haley and me one minute, okay?" Lucas said more informing than asking.

Peyton only nodded and went to the car. Haley turned her head to Lucas and looked at him questioningly. He cleared his throat and then he laid his hand on Haley's belly.

"Is there something you want me to say or are you only getting plumper?" Lucas asked.

Haley bit on her lower lip and looked into Lucas eyes.

"I think I have to say, that you are an uncle-to-be!" Haley said excitingly looking at Lucas.

His face lit up and he hugged Haley tightly.

"Haley that's wonderful. How far along you are?" Lucas asked.

He couldn't believe that Haley was pregnant. But after this question Haley became a glassy eyed and tears were running down her cheeks.

"Oh Haley, don't cry! What's wrong with that? It's really great that you are pregnant. You will be a great mother!" Lucas assured her and put his arms around his best friend.

"I'm in the 18th week. Luke you are the first person I've ever told and you are the first person who noticed it. Oh no you are the second person. I told your mom first and then I wanted to tell Nathan, but then everything changed and then I left. Luke I'm so scared about telling him! What if he won't want this child? What if I'm alone with the baby? Luke I'm really scared," Haley said with a crying voice.

Lucas only brought Haley closer to his chest and she snuggled up to him. He kissed her head and then he rubbed her back.

"Haley, Nathan can be such an ass sometimes, but I think he isn't that big of an ass. He isn't an ass like Dan and leaves you alone. Don't be scared. I'll be there for you and Peyton and Brooke and my Mom. We all are there for you. If you want I can come with you when you tell him," Lucas assured her.

Haley sobbed into Lucas' shirt. She was so glad that she had him.

"Thanks Luke. I'm so glad to have you, but first I will keep it to myself and I hope that you can too. I need some time to figure something out."

"Take your time Hales. When you are ready then tell him. But I'll tell you something now. I assure you I'm the best uncle this child will ever have!"

After these words Haley only sobbed more. She was so glad that Luke was her best friend.

"I know that Lucas, I know that. You will be the best uncle a child can have. But I hope this bruise goes away before the baby comes. What happened?" Haley wanted to know and came loose from Lucas.

He looked a bit embarrassed.

"Umm, nothing special, just a little argument with someone, but my opponent doesn't look better," he said smirking.

Haley wiped her tears away and gave him a small smile. At this moment they both heard the horn of Peyton's car.

"I have to go now. See you tomorrow," Haley said and hugged Lucas one last time.

She missed this, she missed Tree Hill, she missed everything especially Nathan.

Lucas nodded and carried Haley's suitcase to Peyton's car. He waited until the car vanished in the darkness of the night and then he went into the house searching for his car keys. Before it made the rounds that Haley was back he had to talk to someone whom he did not really want to.


	11. The reason

**_Hey guys! I hope you had or still have a great christmas and enjoyed it with your family. Okay, well I have a new chapter for you. Thanks for all your great comments. I have to say this time the chapter wasn't read beta, because I don't want bother my beta-reader at christmas with this. Hope it's even so okay. Oh by the way, I already have some new ideas for new fanfictions in my mind, about Naley. Maybe you noticed it, but I love drama, but I most love it when it all becomes good. So stay tuned for the next chapters and oh tell me what you think about that, with exception of the grammer mistakesgg  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Lucas stopped his car in front of the huge house that was so familiar to him. He often walked inside times ago, but now this was history. Actually he was glad that it was over, because he was with Peyton and he felt that he was really in love with her, but on the other hand he could beat himself for what he had done to Brooke. He cheated at her with his feelings and then she found out that thing with Peyton. He was sad that they couldn't be friends. All of them. Peyton, Brooke and even Lucas. But Brooke won't speak to any of the two and actually he could understand her.

He sighed and then got out of the car. When he was standing in front of the big red wooden door he hesitated for a moment. He sighed again and then he knocked on the door. He really hoped that Brooke was there, though it was a bit impossible that Brooke Davis was at home on a Saturday night. Fortunately the light turned on and the big door swung open.

"Hey Brooke. I need to talk to you." Lucas said when Brooke stood in front of him.

She looked not really glad to see Lucas and she really wanted to get rid of him now. She couldn't stand him anymore. He broke her heart when he was cheating at her. She wanted to shut the door, but Lucas put his foot between the door and the door-frame immediately. Brooke sighed.

"Lucas beat it! I won't talk to you, again!" Brooke said urgently.

"Brooke don't be childish! It isn't about me or us or stuff like that, it's really important." Lucas declared and looked at Brooke.

Brooke looked sceptically at Lucas. What could be so important that he was standing in front of her door?

"What should be so much important that you are standing in front of my door on a Saturday night?" Brooke asked roughly.

"Well, Haley, she is back." Lucas mentioned.

Brookes eyes widened when Lucas said the words Haley and back in one sentence.

"Haley is back? Since when?" Brooke asked and opened the door completely and leaned herself on the doorframe.

"She was standing in front of my door a bit more than an hour ago. She is back for good, but something is wrong with her and she didn't seems really happy."

"Why? What happened? Why she doesn't come to me?" Brooke wanted to know. She couldn't believe that her little Tutor-Girl wasn't glad to be back again in her town, by her friends, but than Brooke could think what was wrong with her.

"Haley saw him with Rachel. Brooke, please do me a favour and don't tell her about Nathan and Rachel especially what happened two months ago. It'll break her heart when she finds out that he is cheating at her." Lucas pleaded.

Brooke swallowed. Oh yes, she could imagine how Haley could feel when she finds out, because Lucas did the same to her.

"Lucas I'm not an idiot. I know that. I won't tell her anything, because I know how she would feel, remember?" Brooke announced with a harsh voice.

Lucas was a bit embarrassed. Yeah she was right, she know exactly how Haley would feel.

"Oh okay, thanks Brooke that's all I wanted. Haley will stay at Peyton's tonight if you want to see her, but I think you won't go to Peyton. Sure Haley will visit you tomorrow and I think there's something she also would tell you." Lucas said mysteriously and turned around to go to his car.

"Lucas! What is it what she would tell me? Something bad?" Brooke wanted to know. She really hoped all was well with Haley, with the exception of that she saw Nathan with her cousin.

"I can't tell you that, I promised Haley. But I think no I know she will tell you." Lucas only spoke and then he got into the car.

Peyton turned on the light in her room and Haley and she entered the room.

"Thanks again Peyton that I can sleep here. I don't know other place with exception of Luke." Haley said and took of her jacket.

Haley wore a wide sweatshirt so nobody could see her little baby belly. Peyton went into her huge LP cupboard and searched for music.

"So how was the Tour? I mean there was something in the newspapers about it, but nothing special. So tell me a bit." Peyton said while turning on a LP of the Foo Fighters.

"It was really great. They were all really professional. This guy, Chris Keller, is a good singer, but he is really selfish and self-confident. All in all it was great, but I missed all of you everyday." Haley declared while looking at the picture wall which Peyton had in her room.

There were a lot of pictures with her friends, with exception of Brooke. Haley's look rested on a photo which was made around six month ago. It showed Haley and Nathan at their marriage party that Lucas, Peyton and Brooke planned for them. Haley's eyes were filling with tears again. Damn hormones! Peyton heard Haley sobbing and she turned around to her.

"Haley why wouldn't you tell me what happened that night you left? It has to be a reason why you left though you said the day before you won't go." Peyton said and put an arm around Haley. She led Haley to her bed and both sunk down.

"Peyton I won't burden you with my problems. I have to manage them by myself." Haley said.

"Haley I'm your friend and I really want to help you, but you have to talk to me. Or if it's not me then to Lucas or maybe Brooke."

"I can't tell Lucas. I know his reaction and I won't that he ended in the emergency although I can't stand him and maybe he deserves it." Haley said.

Peyton slowly could imagine about whom Haley was speaking.

"Are you talking about Dan? What has he done?" Peyton asked. Haley looked at her.

Why was it so obvious that she was talking about Dan? Haley sighed maybe she felt better when she told at least Peyton what happened.

"The night Nathan and I left the gym you know, I want to tell Nathan something really important for us. But before I could tell him he found that letter that Jason gave me at TRIC the day before. We had a huge argument and then he left the apartment. I don't know where he drove. Anyhow, I called Jason for telling him that I want do this tour. After that I felt terrible and I wanted to make it all cancel, but then Dan arrived. He told me that he was so disappointed about Nathan's game and that he was absent-minded and that I am the reason that Nathan couldn't train enough and realizes his dreams and that we are too different and that I changed him into bad."

Haley sighed. She still believed what Dan said. She was the reason that Nathan couldn't live his dreams.

"Dan read the letter and pressed the letter into my hand and said that I have too live my dreams too. So I decided to go on this tour, but I realized that the only dream I have is, to be happy with Nathan. But now everything changed. I left him and I lost him. Peyton I'm such an idiot. I lost him." Haley declared and began crying.

Peyton pulled her into her arms and ran her hand over Haley's hair.

"Haley you know that Nathan's father is an ass, why you heard of that he was saying? You aren't bad for Nathan. You are the best that ever happened to Nathan. You are the girl that he loves! You are his family and you were always there for him and it's not your fault that he played bad that day; by the way it wasn't the first time, he played also bad times before. Haley, tell him about Dan!" Peyton said.

Haley shook her had. "I can't. I want that he realizes his NBA dreams and I won't be in his way. Peyton please, I won't talk about it anymore let's get to bed, I'm really tired." Haley declared her friend urgently.

"But Haley-"

"Peyton stop it, please!" Haley pleaded once again.

Peyton only nodded and said nothing more. Haley excused herself for one moment to go into the bathroom. She won't change her clothes in front of Peyton. Of course Peyton was Haley's friend, but she won't that all knew about her pregnancy, though Peyton was not 'all' she was Peyton, Haley's friend and music soul mate.

She took off her sweatshirt and took on a really wide shirt which came up to the middle of her thighs. Since the last two months she never wore something else when she went to sleep. It was a shirt Nathan wore really often and she liked it on him. She took it with her when she left Tree Hill. She could still smell Nathan's scent and she loved that. She changed her pants and when she wanted to leave the room she saw herself in the mirror. She ran her hand gently over her belly and sighed.

"Hey Baby. I hope you are okay. Well, Mommy is not really. She is really scared to tell Daddy that you are on the way and she made mistakes. But don't worry, it all will be well. Okay Mommy goes to bed now at Peyton's. You will like her and I think you will like her music taste it's actually the same Mommy has. Good night Baby." She spoke with a softly voice and then she turned off the light and went to Peyton's room.

"Hey what took so long?" Peyton said. She was already lying in the huge bed of her. She pulled the comforter a bit away to make Haley place. Haley didn't replied to Peyton's question. She only went on the other side and laid herself besides Peyton. Peyton turned off the light and the room was swallowed of the darkness.

"Haley, I'm really sorry, about earlier that night. I didn't mean it in such away. I'm really glad that you are back."

"I know Peyton and it's actually my fault, you were right Peyton, but maybe the things will be well." Haley said and her eyes slowly shut down. She was tired of today.

"Not maybe Haley, it will be well. In addition, what was it you would tell Nathan before you left?" Peyton spoke.

Haley didn't responded anything. Instead her breathe got heavy. She was already asleep.

"Yeah good night, too Haley."


	12. What hurts the most

**_Hey guys. Hope all of you had a great New Years Eve and that the first days of 2008 are started great for you. First I'm sorry that you have to wait such along time and a sorry from my beta-reader foreverlove23,too, but she is really busy at the moment, so it's okay. Well, now here are the new chapter, hope you like it.  
Oh and thannks for all your reviews, I really hope I get so much reviews like the last time.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

She woke up around 10 o'clock. It was actually the first night she slept really well. Sure it was because it was the first night she slept in her familiar hometown. She opened her eyes and stretched her arms. "Oh right I'm at Peyton's." Haley said to herself when she looked around the room. Peyton was no longer lying next to her, so she concluded from this that she was already awake. Haley stood up and rushed into the kitchen because she noticed noises coming from there.

She found Peyton making breakfast for both of them. "Good morning sleepy head. Hope you slept well. I made breakfast for us. I really hope you're hungry."  
"Thanks Peyton. The past two months I haven't slept so well. Breakfast sounds good. Excuse me for a moment. I want to get dressed," Haley said. Peyton nodded. "Sure. Take your time. If you want to you can take a shower too. The towels are in the cupboard underneath the washbasin." Peyton declared and covered the table with the dishes.

Haley went into the bathroom, took off Nathan's shirt and jumped into the shower. When the water poured down on her skin, her thoughts flew to Nathan. What was he doing right now? Did he miss her or didn't he care about her anymore? Did he love her anymore? She was scared about seeing him. Well, she maybe could avoid him today, but tomorrow it wasn't possible. Tomorrow she went back to school were everybody would be staring at her, because she was back at school for the first time in two months. Actually Haley wouldn't avoid him; she wanted to speak to him. But Haley was scared of his reaction. What was he supposed to do if he saw her for the first time since she left?

Haley sighed. She didn't now. She decided to visit Brooke first and tell her that she was pregnant and maybe she would know what to do. Haley shut off the shower and got out of it and got dressed. She wore a wide sweatshirt again and one of her wide jeans. Her old jeans didn't fit anymore because of her baby belly, so Haley bought a few pants especially for pregnant women.

She went to the kitchen where Peyton was sitting at the table and waiting for her. Haley sat down beside Peyton and took a roll and spread it with marmalade. She bite into the roll but she noticed that something was missing. "Umm Peyton is it possible that you have a bit of ketchup in your fridge?" Peyton looked up from her roll and only nodded. She couldn't imagine why Haley needed ketchup. She stood up and got a bottle of ketchup out of the fridge and gave it to her friend.

Haley put it on her marmalade roll and took a bite of her roll. "That is what I call a delicious roll," Haley announced. Peyton looked sceptically at Haley. "You're kidding, right? That, thing couldn't possibly taste 'delicious'." Peyton said with a strange expression.  
"Do you want a bite?" Haley asked jokingly. She loved this combination of foods. Okay she loved it since she was pregnant. She discovered these strange eating habits about a month ago. "Haley you are silly or you are pregnant." Peyton said smirking. Haley looked away embarrassed. Oh no! With this strange food it was obvious that she was pregnant. Wasn't it?

"Haley you aren't pregnant, are you?" Peyton wanted to know. Haley's mood changed from amused to sad and she pouted. She began crying and only nodded. She wouldn't tell everyone that she was pregnant, but Peyton wasn't everybody, she was still Peyton, her friend.  
"Haley, that's…. that's awesome! You're having a baby," Peyton said excitedly and hugged Haley. Now it makes sense, the big sweatshirt, these strange eating habits, her mood changes.  
"Haley don't cry, please," Peyton pleaded and ran her hand over Haley's hair. "But what am I supposed to do without Nathan? Peyton I'm so scared about telling him," Haley said. Now Peyton knew it. That was the thing that Haley wanted to tell Nathan the night before she left. Poor Haley. She wasn't even given the chance to tell Nathan that he was a father-to-be. Haley wiped her tears away. She didn't want to cry all the time, but she couldn't hold it back anymore. "Haley everything will work out, I promise you," Peyton said urgently. At least she thought it would.

-------------

He woke up late that morning. It was another night of partying and drinking. It was the fifth weekend in a row that he was drunk, but this time he remembered the day before. He sat up in his bed and noticed that he had a killer headache, again. He looked beside himself and saw her. _Oh no not again, _he thought. She was sleeping beside him again. Actually she mostly lay beside him after they went to parties. He knew he didn't sleep with her she only slept by him. He stood up and went into the bathroom.

When he looked into the mirror, he saw the bruise on his face. He touched it carefully. This mark remembered him what he have done to her. He couldn't believe that his own brother and friend gave him this thing, but he actually deserved it. He got out of his pyjama pants and jumped into shower. While he was standing under the jet of water he remembered the weekend. On Friday night Nathan went with Rachel to TRIC and stayed there until 12 o'clock. After that they went to a party at a beach house of someone that he didn't know. Actually Nathan thought he didn't know that person. Yesterday it was the same torture.

He couldn't stand these parties, he was really tired of this, but it was the only thing that would help him forget Haley for at least a few moments. She hadn't called since she left two months ago. Actually that hurt Nathan the most. She didn't call, not a single day. It really seemed that her music was more important than Nathan or their marriage. He never would admit it, but he really missed Haley. He missed her kisses, her nearness, her smile, he missed all of her. But with everyday she was away he became more hurt and fell into this dark hole. He knew that Rachel was there, but she was only a girl. He had fun with her, but he wouldn't have any sexual nearness with her, though she wanted it. Since that night he had slept with her he never did come closer to her than was necessary. Okay he was close to her when the two of them were at parties, but he never kissed her or anything like that.

He turned off the jet of water and walked out of the shower and got dressed. When he went into the kitchen Rachel was there, sitting there in her tiny hot pants and tank top. "Rachel, please can you get dressed? I don't want you sitting in my kitchen like that." Rachel dug a spoon full of cornflakes into her mouth and smirked at Nathan.

"Why. Don't I look good?" she asked. Nathan searched for a bowl and filled it with cornflakes and milk.  
"You know what I mean. It seems like we are together, but we aren't," Nathan declared bored. "We can change that," Rachel said smirking as if challenging him. Nathan sighed and stood up.

He went into the bedroom and came back with Rachel's clothes. He threw them on the chair next to Rachel. "No we can't. And it would be really great if you could leave as soon as possible. Your keys are lying on the couch table. Bye." Nathan announced harshly. Rachel looked upset. Why was he like that every day after they went to parties? Well, why was she complaining about that? It was great to be with Nathan. Okay he didn't let her close to him except for a few inches, but hey, she was working on it. After she emptied her bowl she got dressed and took her keys. "So I'll go now. I think I'll visit Brooke and then I'll come back to you, okay?" Rachel said. Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever, the main thing is that you bring some beer with you okay?" "Yeah of course, so see you later. Bye."

---------

"Thanks Peyton for bringing me over here. Tell Luke that I'll come over in the evening, okay?" Haley said while she got out of the car. Peyton nodded and said goodbye. She then drove away. Haley sighed. She was standing in front of the huge Davis' house. This was the first time she stood her since two long months ago. She went up to the porch and to the wooden door. She rang the doorbell but no one answered. She rang once again but still Brooke did not appear at the door. She tried to open the door and fortunately it was unlocked. She forced her way through many of the rooms until she reached her destination- Brooke's room. She opened the door carefully and found Brooke sleeping in her inviting bed. Her breathe was heavy and she snored slowly. Haley giggled. She didn't know that Brooke snored. She went to the bed and laid herself besides Brooke.

She cleared her throat and then she spoke loudly. "I've never expected to hear Brooke Davis snore." Brooke suddenly woke up from her sleep. She looked a bit irritated and was searching for the person who spoke to her. She turned around and saw that Haley was sitting next to her. Brooke gave a loud scream and threw herself on Haley. "Tutor-girl! You're back! Oh you can't imagine how much I missed you! And what did you mean by accusing me of snoring? Brooke Davis never snores." Haley couldn't believe how quickly Brooke could awaken.

They hugged each other a few minutes and then they came loose from each other. "I'm glad to be here, too," Haley sighed. Brooke sat up and looked at Haley. Although Lucas told her yesterday that Haley was back, she still couldn't believe that she was sitting right beside her. "Actually I have to be mad at you, because you didn't tell me that you were leaving town. But I can't be mad because I'm happy that you are back." Brooke told Haley and tried to sound serious, but she couldn't. "Thanks, but you wouldn't be the only person who would be mad at me." Haley explained and snuggled up to Brooke. She thought of Nathan, who had all the right to be furious with her. Brooke laid her hand on Haley's.

"I'm not mad with you, I'm only glad that you are back. Lucas told me that you won't go away anyway." Haley looked up at Brooke. "Lucas was here? What was the matter?" Haley asked. She couldn't believe that Lucas voluntary visited Brooke.

Brooke hesitated for a second. She couldn't and she would not tell Haley that Nathan was with Rachel for about two months, actually since she left. She won't tell her something that might hurt her little Tutor-girl, although she knew that sooner or later Haley would find out. "Umm, he told me that you are back and that there is something you want to tell me." Haley looked surprised. Sure Brooke meant the pregnancy. Lucas promised that he wouldn't tell anybody until she was ready for it. "Did Lucas tell you something?" Brooke shook her head. "No, he said you would tell me. So talk missy!" Brooke stressed.

Haley took Brooke's hands and put them on her belly. "And? That's your belly, which by the way has become really plumb." Haley wrinkled her eyebrows. "Oh thanks, Brooke Davis. I will become even more plumber in the next 4 months, because I'm pregnant," Haley said. Brooke looked shocked at Haley, but it wasn't a bad shocked look. "You're kidding right?"

"Why should I be? I'm pregnant, I'm having a baby." Haley announced once again. Suddenly she found herself in an embrace. "Haley that's great! My little Tutor-girl is now becoming a Tutor-Mommy!" Brooke squealed excitingly. "Not now, but soon. Yeah and Nathan is becoming a dad, if he wants to be." Haley added sadly. Brooke noticed the sound in Haley's voice. Brooke hugged her tighter. "Haley be optimistic. Nathan wants to be. He loves you." Brooke said, although it didn't seem like that at the moment, because of Rachel but she couldn't tell Haley that. "I really hope so. I'm so scared about meeting him. I was there at our…his apartment and I saw him with Rachel. For me it seems like he changed since the last time I saw him. His smile is different. I could feel it, that he changed. And what the hell is going on with Nathan and Rachel? Why is he with her? Brooke could you at least tell me what's going on with him?" Haley questioned.

Brooke bit her lower lip. She was in a fix. She owed her best friend the truth, but if she told Haley that Nathan is with Rachel and that he betrayed her two months ago with her cousin, it'll break her heart. She was so mad with Rachel that she did that to Brooke's best friend. Of course she was her cousin, but that was going too far. She knew that Rachel often slept at Nathan's when they went off to these parties, but she never told Brooke what was going on there. It broke Brooke's heart that she was lying to Haley's face right now. But Haley loved Nathan with her whole body, her whole soul and she gave him her heart. It must be true love, when Haley could notice that Nathan changed just by looking at him. And he has definitely changed. She couldn't tell her the whole truth, she couldn't do that to Haley.

"Brooke. Please tell me what's going on here. I have a right to know the truth! What's going on with Nathan and your so called cousin?" Haley stressed. Brooke looked at her friend. "Well, he changed you were right. When you were gone he became really weird. He often skipped school and he drank a lot, actually he still does. And the thing with Rachel is nothing. They only went out together to have fun and go to parties together. I think it is his escape from reality, from the fact that he misses you and that he needs you. He also laid his whole energy into basketball. He is such a mess, even though he wins nearly all games for us, but it isn't enough for him." Brooke told Haley. She instantly hoped that Haley trusted her.

She won't tell her the truth about it, especially now, with Nathan's baby inside her. Haley looked speechlessly at her friend. She couldn't believe that it was her entire fault that Nathan had changed in such a bad way. She only wanted him to realize and follow his basketball dreams, but now he was only a mess. But at least he was good at basketball and she hoped that a scout would discover his skills. It made her sad, that Nathan didn't care about anything else especially school. It was important for him to be good at school also.

Haley sighed and rested her head on Brooke's shoulder. Brooke pulled Haley closer to herself and rubbed her back. "Haley it'll all be okay, you'll see." Brooke assured Haley. "Why are you all telling me that? Nothing will be okay without Nathan. Brooke I need him," Haley uttered sadly. She laid her hand gently on her belly and looked down. She didn't want her baby not to have a father. Nathan would actually be a great father. She felt Brooke's hand over hers. "Haley don't worry. I'll be there for you." Brooke assured her and hugged Haley tighter than before.

Haley closed her eyes and enjoyed this moment. She was still wondering how this could happen, that Brooke Davis, the most popular girl at Tree Hill High, and she Haley James just the little, shy Tutor girl became really best friends. But she was glad that she had Brooke, she was a good friend and though you wouldn't expect this from her she gave such good advice and always knew the right words to say in every situation. This intimate moment was interrupted suddenly for Haley when a terrible squealing voice sounded out from the hallway.

"Hey Brookie, I told you that Nathan and I had such a good night again." Haley opened her eyes abruptly and became startled. She knew this voice and she couldn't believe what she was hearing from that terrible voice. She looked at Brooke and she noticed that Brooke looked like she was searching the room for the right words to say. Rachel reached Brooke's room and wanted to continue her assertion but then the red-haired girl saw Haley sitting on Brooke's bed.

"Oh, seems you are back umm, Holly." Rachel said. Rachel sat down beside Brooke and acted as if Haley was a no body or like she wasn't even there at all. "It's Haley. And what did you say about you and Nathan?" Haley demanded. Rachel turned around with a hair blowing movement and looked at Haley. "I think that's none of your business little girl. Umm, can you just leave? I have to speak to my beloved cousin." Rachel announced and turned her attention to Brooke once again.

"Okay where was I? Uhh I know. After Nathan and I went to TRIC we went to this awesome party at someone's beach house and it was a pity that you didn't come with us this time." "Rachel shut up. Haley don't listen to her okay?" Brooke tried to rescue this situation because she knew exactly what Haley was thinking.

Haley stood up really upset. "You went with them? Why didn't you do something against this?" Haley asked demandingly. Rachel stood up and looked at Haley face to face. "I think it's her decision what she does or does not do."

"And I think you have no right to be with my husband," Haley shouted. Rachel quickly smirked at Haley. "Your husband? Don't make me laugh little girl. I think he won't be your husband much longer. And I also think YOU have no right to care about with who your so called 'husband' is with or not with. I remember you weren't with him for the last two month and didn't call him either. So, ask yourself if you have the rights to care about him anymore. I mean who has been sleeping next to him for the last two months you or me?"

Haley looked annoyed at Rachel. She couldn't believe what she was hearing right now. This crappy little bitch was sleeping with her husband? She couldn't believe that Nathan would do this to her, it seemed to her that he didn't love her anymore. Was their marriage only a lie? Had he done this marriage thing on a whim? She was gone for two months and he already had a new girl? Haley didn't really notice that tears were pouring down her cheeks. She rushed to Brooke's bed and grabbed her purse and only stuttered a "…have to go now.", and vanished out of Brooke's room.

"Haley… it isn't like it seems." Brooke tried to fix the situation, but she only heard the front door shut. "Rachel do you know that you are such a bitch? Why did you tell Haley that you are sleeping with Nathan?" Brooke said irritated at her cousin. Rachel only smirked, "I never told her that I'm sleeping with him. I only said that I'm sleeping next to him and if she interpreted that wrong it's her fault. And by the way, you don't even know if I did this."


	13. Meeting you

**_Hey guys, I'm really really sorry for the long wait, but I'm really busy with school and I'm dealing with some stuff at the moment. So I'm sorry for this medicore writing performance and that this chapter is not that long. Hope you like it anyway.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Haley walked aimlessly through the town. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Her hands were resting on her belly all the time now. She couldn't believe what she heard from Rachel and she couldn't believe that everybody was hiding this from her. This has to be a terrible nightmare. Could be possible? Nathan slept with this red-haired monster named Rachel. Haley couldn't walk anymore. She didn't notice that she had already walked to the river court where Luke and all the other guys usually played basketball, including Nathan. She sat down on the bench. She covered her face with her hands and vented her emotions. The words that slipped out of Rachel's mouth still sounding through Haley's mind_. …he isn't your husband anymore…who slept next to him the last two months… _

Haley felt her heart breaking into a thousand little pieces. Nathan was sleeping with this bitch, god knows how long. Maybe right after Haley left. It now seemed to her that Nathan didn't really love her. Maybe those three little but magical words were just words to Nathan. It meant nothing to him.

Haley sobbed only more. Who was there for her now? She was completely alone in this town. No Nathan, no parents and her so called friends were only lying to her. Lucas, Peyton and Brooke, all of them knew that. Lucas, Peyton and even Brooke lied right to Haley's face. She was angry. Angry that Nathan left the apartment two months ago without letting Haley explain anything. She was angry with Lucas, Peyton and Brooke that they weren't telling her the whole story about all what was going on. She was angry with Rachel that she threw herself at a married boy, but mostly Haley was angry with herself. All that had happened since she was back in town was her entire fault. If she hadn't left, all would be well. She and Nathan would still be together, both would be looking forward to becoming parents and nothing would be bad. But these thoughts were only dreams. Dreams that now would never become true.

Haley didn't know how long she had been sitting there but it had become darker around her and suddenly she heard her cell phone ringing in her purse. She searched for it, but when she saw that it was Lucas she threw the phone back. She didn't want talk to him right now.

After a few minutes or was it already a few hours, she decided to go back to Peyton's. Haley really hoped she wasn't there yet so she could be alone for a few more minutes. Tomorrow she wouldn't be alone anymore, because she had to go to school. Everybody would be looking at her, because she was back. Haley was scared of tomorrow, of seeing the others, of seeing him.

----------------

Peyton opened her eyes slowly because the rising sun that was now filling her room with a bright light was blinding her a little. She turned around in search of Haley, but the place where she was supposed to be was empty. Peyton sat up and looked around. No Haley. Suddenly, Peyton heard the breaking of something and she came out of the bed and into the kitchen. Haley was there, kneeling on the floor and cleaning up the mess that was there because of a broken plate.

"Damn!" Haley exclaimed when she tried to clean up the mess. She looked at her finger which was bleeding. When Haley stood up she saw Peyton standing in the kitchen. "I'm sorry Peyton. I was a bit absent-minded," Haley said soundlessly. She put her finger under the water to make it feel a bit better, but she no longer felt this little pain. She felt another pain right now. "It's okay Haley, it doesn't matter. Umm, Lucas was worried, because you didn't come over after visiting Brooke and you didn't answer your phone either, so what happened?" Peyton asked carefully. She already noticed in the way Haley was acting right now, that something was wrong with her friend. Haley turned the faucet off and turned around to face Peyton.

She was at Peyton's around 10 o'clock and thank god, Peyton wasn't there. Haley had a few moments just to be alone. When she heard the front door shut she quickly went into bed and pretended that she was sleeping. She didn't want to speak to Peyton right now.

"Nothing important, sorry about that. Umm Peyton listen, I have to go now. I want to go to school a bit earlier today because I want to speak with Principal Turner about the tutoring and stuff like that. So see you there." Haley announced and grabbed her school bag and went to the door. "Hey, why don't you just wait a few minutes and then we can go to school together?" Peyton stopped her friend in the expectation that Haley would then spoke to her. "Thanks Peyton, but I would really appreciate it if I could go alone. You know I have two healthy legs. So see you at school." Haley explained and went out of the door.

Peyton looked questioningly at the closed door which Haley walked through. She tried to figure out what was on Haley's mind, but she couldn't.

Haley wouldn't let Peyton pick her up, but maybe she would let Lucas, so she decided to call him.

----------------------

Haley walked slowly along the pavement. She was afraid of school but maybe it would help that she was there a bit earlier then most of the other students. She wore one of her wide sweatshirts again and also a wide jacket. Although the weather was comfortable this day in March and it wasn't that cold she still wore her jacket. It made her feel like no one could see her belly.

While she was deep in her thoughts she hadn't noticed that a car drove slowly right beside her. "Hey little girl, want to have a ride?" A familiar voice called her out of her thoughts. Haley looked at her right and saw Lucas sitting in his car.

"No thanks, I'll walk," Haley announced and began walking a bit faster. "Hales come on! What's wrong with you? Peyton said you were acting a bit strange this morning." Lucas tried to get Haley to explain. "Nothing is wrong. It's just the hormones, okay? So could you please drive!" Lucas sighed and drove on, but he stopped a bit away from Haley. He got out of his car and obstructed himself into Haley's way.

She was still looking at the pavement, but she had stopped when Lucas stood in front of her. "Haley, talk to me. What is wrong?" "What do you want me to say? Everything is wrong! It's wrong that I'm here again after I disappeared and didn't call, it's wrong that I'm having a baby in a few months without the father even knowing about it and it's wrong that my friends, especially my best friend, lied to my face." Haley declared with a depressed sound in her voice and looked up to face her friend. Lucas didn't really understand what Haley was saying. "Luke, why didn't you tell me that Rachel is with Nathan and I mean really with Nathan, like he is sleeping with her, shortly after I left? At this moment I don't know what hurts the most. My husband is sleeping with another girl or my best friend is lying to me about that." Haley said distressed.

Lucas ran his hand through his hair because he was mad and annoyed. "I told Brooke that she should not tell you what's going on. I should have guessed this!" Lucas spoke more to himself than to Haley. "No, it isn't Brookes fault. Don't blame her for that. After I talked with Brooke, Rachel appeared and she told me some stuff and maybe she is right." Haley said angry, more with herself than anyone else, and looked back down to the pavement. Lucas took a step closer to his best friend and pulled her into his arms. "I didn't tell you that because I didn't want to hurt you, but I guess I only hurt you more and that was the last thing I wanted Haley. I only wanted to protect you," Lucas sighed. He thought that not telling Haley all this stuff would make things better, but it seemed that exactly the opposite was true.

"Haley, don't listen to her. I think she only wants to tease you and it seems like she wants you to believe this crap she is telling you. Yeah, Nathan made big mistakes in these two months, but you should talk to him about all this stuff before you believe what this girl is saying. I don't know what exactly is going on between the two of them, but you should find out, for yourself and for your Baby," Lucas spoke softly. He nibbled on his lower lip. Again he was lying to Haley, because of Nathan and Rachel. He knew exactly what was going on between them, at least what has been going on between them the past two months ago, but he didn't want take the hope away from Haley.

--------------------------

Peyton stood in front of Tree Hill High and looked at her watch. School would begin in 10 minutes and Haley and Lucas weren't here, though Haley wanted to be here early. She hoped that nothing happened. But all of a sudden, Peyton saw Lucas' car driving into a parking lot. A smile appeared on Peyton's face when she saw Haley with Lucas.

She walked to the two of them and gave Lucas a kiss. "Haley is everything all right? I was really worried about you this morning." Peyton announced when the three walked into the school. "Yeah well, it doesn't matter Peyton. I'm sorry about this morning, I …I think it was just because of the hormones." Haley lied, but Peyton was okay with this answer so she didn't ask anymore.

When the three of them stepped into the school hallway, suddenly everybody was staring at Haley and pointing at her. Haley looked around and felt uncomfortable. She didn't really understand why everybody was gazing at her. Nobody did this before. "Why is everybody staring at me guys? It scares me a little bit." Haley said to her friends when they walked along the hall. "Everybody has heard about your tour Hales, so that's why everybody is starring at you," Lucas declared. Haley sighed. "I only want that one person to be staring at me."

-------------------------

Nathan was relatively early. If he went to school it was often no earlier than half past ten, but today he felt like being to school on time. He shut the car door and walked to the school door. "Hey Nate, never expected that you would be at school on time." A voice suddenly sounded beside Nathan. Rachel was leaning on the school wall and looked to Nathan. "Oh well, then you were wrong. I thought you wanted to come back after you were at Brooke's?" Nathan announced while walking along the school hall, next to Rachel. "Well, things changed a bit and I think they will for you, too. There is a big surprise today for you at school." Rachel said mysteriously and linked arms with Nathan.

Nathan sighed. Actually he couldn't stand that Rachel was that close to him, but at this moment he didn't really care about that.

"What a surprise? Right now I'm not in the mood for surprises." Nathan murmured while looking down at his shoes.

Rachel suddenly got a smile on her face when she saw a honey-coloured mane coming out of the principal's office. Rachel pulled Nathan with her so they were in Haley's walking course. Nathan was still looking at the floor and walking absent-mindedly with Rachel. Suddenly, he rubbed against somebody and a few paper sheets landed in his way.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was walking." A soft, familiar voice to Nathan, excused herself and began to pick up the papers. Nathan suddenly felt like he was frozen. The blood that used to stream through his veins stopped and his heart seemed to be abandoned. When he looked down he saw a ring that was blinking on the ring finger of her left hand. It was the same ring he placed on the finger of the girl he wanted to love and protect for a lifetime, eight months ago. After the girl finished collecting her stuff she stood up and flipped her hair backwards. "I'm sorry again I-" But her clear voice broke immediately once the girl looked into Nathan's blue eyes.

Haley couldn't breathe. Nathan was standing in front of her right now. But when she looked at the person who was standing next to him, she recognized that it was Rachel. She was smirking at Haley in a way Haley didn't like and her hand rested on Nathan's arm. Haley was searching for the words in her head, but her head seemed to be empty.

She couldn't say anything.

When she was ready to say something but Nathan pulled Rachel with him passed Haley. Haley abruptly turned around to follow Nathan and Rachel with her eyes until both disappeared. It was the first time she saw Nathan since her abandonment and the only thing she could do was stare at him and he…he didn't say anything to her. Not one single word.

In the twinkling of an eye, Haley felt something she never felt before. Quickly she laid her hand on her belly and a little but meaningfully smile appeared on her lips. This feeling was so gentle. It was the first time she felt her baby kick. She looked down at her belly and caressed it gently. Although the first meeting between Haley and Nathan wasn't like she expected, but obviously the little person inside her didn't feel this way. Maybe it was a sign that hopefully all would become well, at least the baby thought it would be.


	14. Get the party started

**_Hey guys! Sorry for the long waiting, but I was really busy with school and I moved into a bigger flat with two of my friends, so it was a bit stressful. But now I have two weeks winter holidays so I try to update a bit more. I know the last chapters are a bit too dramtically, this one is no exception, but I promise it will be better, after that there is only one with really rough and dramtically scenes and then I think there will be more fluff, so please have a little pacience. Oh and thanks a lot for the reviews, please keep it up!  
---------------------------------------------_**

The whole week Haley tried to speak to Nathan, but he avoided her every time. There was no real chance to talk to him alone, because either he was with Rachel and she made it impossible to speak to him or when he was finally alone he immediately walked past Haley and didn't speak to her. Not one single word. Haley was so depressed about the whole situation. She really wanted to speak to him, but he wouldn't allow her to. It made her sad, because to her it seemed that Nathan hated her so much because she left, but ultimately it was the best for him, but for Haley it was horrible. Of course the days she was on tour were really great, but most of the tour consisted of her sitting in her dressing room and crying, but nobody realized that.

Haley sat by herself in the tutor center and flipped through a calculus book. At the beginning of the week she was the center of attention. Everybody was looking at her and pointing at her, like she was a piece of meat in the window of a butcher shop. Some people spoke to her about the tour and told her that they were really impressed by that, but most of the people, especially girls, only teased her. Now, it was Friday and no one looked at her anymore. Now Haley was nobody special, she was just Haley, just Haley James Scott the Tutor girl.

"Guess who?" A voice suddenly sing-songed behind Haley and covered her eyes with her hands. "Hey Brooke, what's going on?" Haley asked without hesitation. "How do you always know that it's me?" Brooke pouted and took a seat next to Haley. "Maybe I'm a lucky guesser," Haley said, aware that what she said wasn't true. She would be able to identify Brooke out of thousands of people.

Brooke took the book away from Haley and shut it. "Hey, I was reading that!" Haley spoke disapprovingly when Brooke took the book away. "Right you _were_ reading that! Listen tonight there's a party at someone's beach house and you have to come with me." Haley rolled her eyes.

"No Haley, don't do this! Don't roll your eyes in such a way; I know exactly what that means. You will come with me and you will have fun with me okay?" Brooke declared without letting Haley interrupt her. "Brooke I don't want to do that and I'm not sure if I can do that. I mean, Nathan and Rachel will be there. I can't do this. Sorry Brooke." Haley apologized and looked at Brooke.

"Haley I know it wasn't a really easy week for you, I mean having Nathan avoiding you, seeing him with Rachel-" "Oh, thanks for the reminders." Haley enunciated hypocritically and stood up. "Haley, I'm sorry, but please come with me. I mean maybe, it's your chance to speak with Nathan. See, I can try to abstract Rachel while you talk with Nathan. What do you think?" Brooke pleaded.

Haley wasn't really sure, but her baby was much more. The baby gave Haley a short kick and it seemed to mean that she better listen to what Brooke was saying. "Hey! Okay, okay!" Haley spoke loudly and Brooke looked at her friend questioningly. "Well, I think the baby thinks like you Brooke. It kicked." Haley announced, but not really sure about this whole idea. Brooke immediately reached out to Haley and put her hand on Haley's baby belly. "Hey little Scott, I know you will be a smart kid. Always agreeing with what Auntie Brooke is saying." Brooke squealed cheerfully. "Okay if the two of you push me so much..." Haley said not really aware of the words she was saying right now. Brooke nodded, put her hands on her hips and grinned. "Well, no one can resist my words." Brooke squealed. When she looked at Haley she scrunched up her mouth. "But first I need to take you on an emergency shopping trip."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haley come out!" Brooke stressed while pacing in front of the door. "No way Brooke! I don't feel comfortable in this. It shows everything," Haley replied and stuck her head out of the changing area. "Haley come on. I'm sure you look great in it and by the way it's supposed to show everything. I mean do you want to wear those baggy shirts and those ugly pants all throughout your pregnancy? I mean, look around in this shop there are so many cute dresses and shirts and stuff like that. I think, no I know, it fits you perfectly. So come out or I'll have to force you out!" Brooke warned and pulled Haley out of the changing area.

"Haley you look amazing. I really don't know what your problem is," Brooke swore. Haley looked down at herself. Haley was wearing a tartan patterned green baby doll shirt which reached the middle of her thighs and under the shirt she was wearing olive-green leggings. The cloths flattered her baby belly perfectly and it made her look even more beautiful.

"Brooke, that's all well and good and actually I have to say it looks really nice, but I can't wear this and furthermore look at the price. I don't have that much money," Haley said a bit disapprovingly. "Don't worry about the price, I want to buy it for you and don't you dare say anything about that. Okay? You look amazing in this and you have to wear it tonight," Brooke said urgently. Haley could only nod, because you couldn't cope with Brooke Davis when she had her mind made up like this. Brooke pushed Haley back into the cabin and ordered her to stay there, changing her clothes while Brooke searched for new stuff.

"Well I think you need some more pairs of pants and plenty of shirts and some more baby doll shirts, because they look really great on you." Brooke announced while diving through the batches of pregnancy clothes. Haley sighed. She was wondering how long she was supposed to try on clothes. She stuck her head through the curtain again in search of Brooke's brown hair. "Brooke I'm tired of-" But Haley abruptly cut off her words and closed the curtain when she saw two well known persons in the shop. "Oh I can't believe that some of these clothes exist for pregnant women. They are so cute." Brooke spoke more to herself than to Haley.

"Well, well Brookie. Is there something you want to tell me?" A voice suddenly sounded behind Brooke. She immediately turned around and faced her cousin and Nathan. "Rachel, Nathan, what are you doing here?" Brooke spoke with a loud voice to tip Haley off of the appearance of the two persons that stood in the store. "You don't have to shout Brookie, we aren't that old. Well, we wanted to get some beer before the big party tonight, I mean pre-partying, you understand. But I think I have to ask you what are YOU doing here? You aren't pregnant, are you?" Rachel announced. Brooke walked with the big batch of clothes in her arms to the changing area where Haley was hiding herself from the public. "No, hell no, I'm not pregnant. I'm here with Ha- I mean Holly, my friend Holly. She is pregnant and needed some clothes so I accompanied her." Brooke explained to them why she was in a pregnancy clothes shop. "Thank god, I really thought you were pregnant, but I mean who is stupid enough to get pregnant while in High School? What do you think Nate?" Rachel annotated. "Yeah right, who is that stupid? Their life is over when that happens. Like some other things end your life." Nathan said a bit absent-minded.

Haley breathed heavily. She couldn't believe what she was hearing right now from her own husband. Did this statement mean that he didn't want a baby and that marriage ends your life, too? What if he is like Dan and sends her away? Haley slide down the side of the wall of the changing room and covered her face with her hands.

"Umm, well did you want to stay or go? It isn't like I don't want you here, but Holly is really shy around other people so…?" Brooke declared and looked at the two of them. "Oh we won't disturb you any longer, so I'll see you tonight?" Rachel asked. Brooke only nodded and waited for them vanish as soon as possible. Rachel smirked at her cousin and then turned around ready to go. Nathan turned around, but was held back by Brooke. "Nathan have you spoken to Haley this week? I mean, she really wants to speak to you, but you have been avoiding her. Nathan you owe her that." Brooke said.

"Do I? She never called me the whole time she was on tour and why should I talk to her now? Brooke she left me, she left me and never phoned and now she is back and states that everything will be okay, but it won't be so easy," Nathan spoke with a hint of hurt in his voice.

"Do you really think she doesn't know that? Haley isn't dumb, but she is hurt, hurt by you more than you were hurt by her. And don't tell me it isn't worse. She sees you everyday with Rachel, laughing, being close and stuff like that? I mean, she really thinks you don't love her anymore. So why don't you talk to her and say to her that you still do love her, or don't you?" Brooke announced and with every word she became louder. She didn't notice that herself, but it was true. At this moment she was so mad with Nathan, especially since she knew that Haley was only a few steps away from the two of them.

"Do you really think that I don't love her? Does Haley really think that, too? Well, if you both think that than you don't know me. I still do love Haley and I always will. She is the love of my life even though I realized that we were slowly tearing apart. But you don't know how hurt I have been the last couple months. Everyday I sat in our apartment, knowing that Haley would not walk through the door and that she won't be lying next to me at night. It hurts Brooke, it really does. And now seeing her everyday at school hurts only more, but at this time I can't be near her, because I'm scared that she might leave me again, okay? I can't trust her and I don't know if I can do this again." Nathan declared urgently and then ran his hand through his raven hair. "Okay I got to go, I'll see you tonight." With these words Nathan left the shop.

Brooke sighed and removed a piece of her brown hair from her face. She couldn't believe that Nathan was such a stubborn jerk. Why couldn't he just go to Haley and talk to her. It wasn't that difficult and it was not a good situation for both of them to be in. She could hit Nathan for acting like he did just a few moments ago. Brooke really hoped that tonight things would become clearer.

----------------------------------------------------------

"So here we are!" Lucas announced when he stopped the car in front of the huge white beach house. Haley was sitting in the back seat of Lucas' car and stared out at the lighted beach house. After Nathan and Rachel left the shop Haley felt terrible. She didn't hear most of Brooke's and Nathan's conversation, but when Brooke's voice turned louder with every word, Haley felt that it wasn't a really good conversation. After that Haley didn't want to shop anymore and Brooke took her home. They decided that they would meet each other at the party, so Haley could drove with Lucas and Peyton.

The party was already going on when they arrived and people streamed in and out of the house. She was sure that Brooke was already there. "Haley are you ready?" Peyton asked facing Haley. The girl looked into the green eyes of her friend and shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't sure if she was ready. She looked down at herself and doubted that she was ready in that outfit. She was wearing the green tartan patterned baby doll shirt which Brooke bought her in the shop. In this outfit everybody could see that she was pregnant and that was actually the last thing she wanted. She wasn't ready for this, she hadn't even told Nathan about the baby. How could she step into a crowded house were everybody would be gazing at her? She promised Brooke that she would wear it, but she wasn't strong enough to get through this.

Meanwhile, Lucas and Peyton got out of the car and Lucas opened the backdoor of his car to help Haley out. "Haley come on! You are strong. You can do it." Lucas assured his best friend and stretched out his hand so that Haley could take it. Haley hesitated for one last moment, but then she nodded. Yes she could do it. She could go to Nathan and finally speak to him. But then she looked down at herself and immediately the insecurity came over her again. "Maybe, but I can't do this in this outfit. Luke is it possible that you could give me your sweatshirt, please?" Lucas gave Peyton a questioning look, but the curly blonde only nodded. She could really understand Haley. Of course she was strong, but showing that she was pregnant in front of almost the entire senior class was a bit too much. Lucas pulled off his sweater and handed it to Haley. She quickly put it on and gave Lucas a thankful look. Lucas smiled at her and offered Haley his arm. Haley really appreciated that and then the three of them entered the house.

The party was actively going on. People were dancing, most were already drunk and others were making out in a corner of one of the rooms. Lucas, Peyton and Haley shoved themselves through the crowded rooms until they discovered Mouth and Skillz standing in the kitchen. "Hey you two! How's it going?" Lucas announced as he and the two guys' bumped fists and then Skillz and Mouth greeted the two girls. "Alright, buddy. The party is okay. At first it wasn't that good but than Rachel 'warmed it up' a little bit," Skillz told them. Haley immediately rolled her eyes angrily by hearing Rachel's name.

"What did she do?" Peyton asked curiously, of course she expected nothing good. "Umm well, she kind of did a table dance and it was really ho…"Mouth wanted to explain but was cut off by Skillz when he bumped his elbow roughly into his rips. "Ow!" Haley smiled bitterly. "It's okay Skillz, but it is what it is," Haley said. She knew that Rachel wasn't bad-looking and Skillz cut Mouth off only because of sympathy, but it didn't really help. Sure everybody was staring at her while she did this "table dance", but she really hoped that Nathan wasn't one of them.

She then was draw out of her thoughts when she heard Brookes voice. "Hey Tutor Girl over here!"  
"Excuse me for one moment guys," Haley said and forced her way to Brooke. Brooke then greeted her with a hug, but instantly looked down at her with her eyebrows narrowed. "You aren't serious, are you tutor girl? What did we agree upon?"

"I know Brooke, but please don't be mad at me, I couldn't do it. I couldn't show up in this outfit in front of the entire senior class knowing that Nathan doesn't even know." Brooke put an arm around Haley and rubbed her arm trying to comfort her. "I'm not mad; of course I understand and I don't want to pressure you. But at least you wore this gorgeous outfit under this, umm ew!" Brooke announced. Haley gave her a small smile. "Hey Haley, I thought you might want something to drink, of course nonalcoholic!" Haley heard Luke suddenly say behind her. She smiled in appreciation and took the cup from her friend. Haley noticed the awkward moment between her friends and looked at Brooke with a pleading look. Brooke sighed but then threw a "Hey" their way. Haley sipped on her cup and only rolled her eyes.

"You know that was really cheap what you did?" Nathan said while he and Rachel shoved themselves through the rooms. "What? I thought everyone was enthusiastic! I'm really disappointed that you didn't like it," Rachel responded. "Whatever," Nathan said and took a sip from his beer. He suddenly bumped against Rachel who stopped immediately in front of him. " What's the matter now?"

"Oh umm, I just sighted Brooke and your ex-wife. Come on let's go and say hello." Rachel said while giving him a smirk. She wanted to rush over to them, but she was stopped when she felt a rough grip around her arm. "First of all, Haley is still my wife and second don't you dare insult her! Do you understand me?" Nathan stated urgently. Rachel only raised her hands showing that she had nothing on her mind, but Nathan didn't trust her. He knew her very well and Rachel didn't miss any chance to pick on Haley, no matter if she were around or not. Nathan maybe was mad at her, but this didn't give Rachel any right to insult her in anyway. The last thing Nathan realized was that Rachel had pulled him to the little group. When he saw Haley knots instantly built in his stomach. Her blonde hair was wavy and was falling down her shoulders, exactly how he loved it and her perfect face was discreetly covered with a little bit of make-up. He had the desire to only caress her face and give her beautiful lips a soft kiss. But his ego told him a whole other story.

"Hey Brookie, umm hey Holly and your little friends," Nathan heard Rachel say with a bittersweet voice.

Haley tried to hold herself back and not jump at the bimbo's throat.

"Hey Rachel and will you finally get it into your brain that it's Haley?" Brooke said only tightening her comforting embrace. "Whatever, so I hope you have been enjoying the party like we have been, right Nathan?" Rachel stated while putting a hand on his chest.

Nathan felt really uncomfortable with her hand on his chest, especially with knowing that Haley was seeing everything and was sure to get the wrong idea, but somehow he didn't do anything about it. "How's your bruise little brother?" Lucas asked suddenly really seriously. Haley looked up at Lucas when she heard his words. She noticed that Nathan had a bruise like Lucas had one, but she didn't expect that Lucas was the reason for it. "Better. Looks like yours is better, too." Nathan tried to have some conversation with him. He didn't want to constantly look at Haley, so he tried to do something else.

"Oh yeah much better, I took care of that," Rachel declared with a sweet smile on her lips. "You better take care of yourself, before I hit you and you get one," Peyton said under her breath. "Oh Peyton did you say something? By the way; I didn't expect you to be here. I thought you were in your depressive room, drawing some of your horrible scribbles that you call art." Peyton was about to jump Rachel's throat, but Lucas held her back. Haley was trying to avoid looking at Nathan the whole time, but she snapped out of it when she heard Rachel insult her friend. "Will you shut up you bitch? You don't even know what art is. So watch what you are saying, otherwise you will quickly see a palette of blue and violet shades on your face," Haley scolded.

Nathan looked up and stared into Haley's eyes for the first time since they bumped into each other at school the other day. Her eyes were full of fire and seriousness. _That's my wife_. He thought but suddenly a voice inside his head said, _yeah which left you and didn't call. _Yes this little voice was right and for some stupid reason he cared about what the voice said, so he tore his look away from Haley.

All her friends were staring at Haley, when she looked around. She thought that she could see Nathan staring at her too, but instantly he tore his eyes away from her. _Why the hell, can't he look at me or speak to me either?_ "Don't make me laugh little girl. As if you could beat me. I mean usually little, fat and tiny headed girls couldn't do that. I mean before you could beat me, but I'm going to be on my way now. Speaking of way, you should make your way through a clothing shop or at least through a discounted shop you look a little homeless," Rachel countered.

Promptly Haley's eyes filled with tears. She wouldn't cry in front of her friends, Nathan or especially in front of Rachel. She wouldn't let her win. She didn't even know why she was starting to cry. She didn't think it was because of what Rachel said. She didn't care about her, while maybe a little bit. Maybe it was because of the hormones, but she thought mostly it was the fact that Nathan didn't say anything to defend her. Maybe she was asking too much, but she was still his wife. The next thing Haley knew was that the rest of her drink landed directly in Rachel's face. Then Haley only formed a "sorry guys" to her friends and left the group alone.

Immediately Brooke, Lucas and Peyton burst out laughing and a few people around them who followed the whole scenario joined in. Rachel stood there in full shock. The orange juice that was in Haley's cup before was now all over her. Her red hair was wet and her mascara was pouring down her face a bit. "Ew, that little bitch! I will put her fatty face into…"

"Shut up Rachel, shut your selfish, skanky, little mouth! It was time that something like that happened. You deserved it! You may be my cousin, but you are really a bitch and I'm not proud of being the cousin to a bitch." Brooke shouted to Rachel before she gave her attention to Nathan. "And you Mister, it's about time that you opened your damn mouth and I mean in front of your wife! So either you get your damn ass out of this room and follow Haley or I promise you, I will drag you through hell and back!" Brooke stated seriously. Rachel only squealed angrily and left the group. Nathan, however, stood there completely frozen.

He didn't know how he could respond after that clear statement made by Brooke. He didn't know that Brooke Davis could be so frightening. "You heard what the girl said Nathan! Get your ass to your wife and finally speak to her. Damn, it couldn't be that hard to at least talk to her!" Peyton added furiously. Nathan then raised his hands in surrender. "Fine," was the only word he could say before he left the three of them. Peyton and Lucas then smiled into Brooke's direction. "Well, who expected Brooke Davis to be such a hurricane? Well done girlie. But you better watch out what your relatives are doing the next time." Peyton praised Brooke. "I definitely will." Brooke only laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley was sitting at the beach trying to dry her tears, but the tears wouldn't stop pouring down. She was proud that she did all that stuff in front of Rachel, but she was disappointed that Nathan didn't do anything in her defense. He only stood their not able to look at her, or say anything to her, not even hello. _This is all so screwed_, Haley thought while running the sleeve of her sweater over her face.

"May I join you?" A voice suddenly sounded behind her. Haley turned around and saw Nathan standing there. "Wow, the stone wall finally is speaking to me! What a pleasure." Haley said sarcastically and turned her face back to the ocean. "Don't be like this Hales. You have no right to be mad with me." Nathan said while sitting next to her. However, Haley immediately moved herself a bit away from Nathan.

"Don't you 'Hales' me Nathan! And why do I have no right to be mad with you? You are with that bitch all the time. Don't you think about me for a second or about how I feel?" "What? How can you think that I'm not thinking about you? I'm thinking of you all the time since _you_ left me, Haley! _You_ walked away from me and I didn't know way. All that you left was that stupid note. So you now have the chance to talk to me, when I'm finally ready for this!" Nathan spoke while his voice slowly rose.

Haley couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Now that he finally is ready for this?_ "You were the one who walked out of the apartment and I didn't have any chance to explain everything to you! There was so much I wanted to say to you that night, but you didn't listen to me! And you were the one who said that if I left then we were done!" Haley yelled with a thick voice. The tears were still pouring down her cheeks. "Oh so it's my fault that you left, right? Do you want to say that? You want to blame me for what you've done?" Nathan said and stood up upset. "I didn't say that Nathan. You don't know how often I dialed your number in the last two months so I could explain everything and apologize for everything, but I couldn't. I was so scared about your reaction and that you wouldn't understand me!" Haley said, her voice being really weak now. She thought that every second her voice would break.

"So try me know! Maybe I will understand it. Tell me!" Nathan spoke while looking into Haley's eyes which were filled with tears. It breaks his heart seeing her like this, but he couldn't simply switch to normalcy and pull her into his arms. "I – I can't! I can't tell you, you wouldn't understand," Haley excused herself. Nathan smiled bitterly. "I don't need this conversation Haley. I don't need your lame excuses!" Nathan said and then turned around to walk away from her.

"Just tell me you don't need me, right? Yeah you have Rachel now. She cares about you and your desires, right?" Nathan abruptly turned around to face Haley again. He didn't really know what the meaning of her words were. "What? What do you mean by those words?" "I want to say that it seems that you don't love me anymore. I mean you quickly found a new one who has been sleeping with you for the last two months. Rachel told me last weekend. God I was so dumb!" Haley answered while sobbing a little bit.

Nathan sighed heavily. Did she know about the day he was drunk? No otherwise she would have mentioned it or not?

"What I don't slept with Rachel! I would never do that! She means nothing to me. She was there to take away my pain about_ you leaving, _but I never slept with her. I can't believe that you would think that I'd be doing a thing like that!"

Haley suddenly looked up. He didn't sleep with Rachel? He really didn't sleep with her! Haley felt like someone refreshed her heart. She wanted to say something but Nathan tore away from her and finally started walking away, but then he stopped once again.

"I still do love you Haley and I always will. It's only, I can't trust you for leaving here. But I really hope you proof me wrong." Nathan nearly whispered and his last sentence was almost unclear, but it was loud enough so Haley could hear it.

Nathan really battled with himself for not turning around again and pulling her into his arms. He was really hurt, but he wished, after their conversation that they might be able to start over again. He knew they couldn't continue where they stopped, but maybe they could start new, only the two of them.

Nathan was finally able to walk away from her and back into the beach house. He really needed a drink or more after this conversation.

Haley still sat their completely frozen. Her conversation with Nathan wasn't really what she wanted it to be, but at least it was a start. She laid her hand on her belly and placed her gaze also on her belly. "Don't worry. I'll fix this mess with Daddy. I promise!"


	15. Strong without you

**_Hey gusy, I'm really sorry for the long wait. But I moved into a new flat and it was quite busy the last weeks, so I hadn't much time to write. But here's the next chapter, hope you like it and btw thanks for the previews, it always makes me happy to read them._**

**_A/N: Oh soemthing else. I don't know about you guys but the more I have to see Carrie at the screen I have the longing to jump at this bimbos throat and to strangle her. And this "kiss" in the last episode nearly drove me on the edge. I really hope Haley soon realized what a bitch her nanny is. I really hope everything works out soon.  
Although I loved last episode, the interaction between Brooke And Jamie was so adoreable. I love them together. Anyway I only want to let you know that, toolaugh  
----------------------------------------------------------------_**

Almost two weeks past, since the party and the conversation between Haley and Nathan. It really wasn't like Haley expected it, but at least he talked to her, but this was the first and last time. When they met each other in school, they gazed at each other, at least one thing Nathan could finally do, but that was about it. Furthermore Haley had to deal with Rachel and her aspersions when Haley was around and finally there was her pregnancy which she had to deal with, too. Of course she wasn't alone after all, she had Brooke, Lucas and Peyton, but what Haley really needed was Nathan, but this was only a desire which was at the time nearly impossible. The whole week Dr. Turner called Haley, because of a new appointment, but Haley didn't answer any of the calls. She won't go to one of these appointments without Nathan, but she was still too afraid of telling him, that's why she still wore the sweater and these ugly pants or "ew's", like Brooke called them.

Haley walked out of the school and searched for Peyton who would give her a ride 'home'. Peyton's wasn't exactly Haley's home, because home was only where Nathan was, but since she couldn't go back to the apartment, Peyton offered her to live with her until everything would be okay, so Haley got the room next to Peyton's.

"Hey girlie, let's get home." Peyton greeted when Haley finally found Peyton's car and got into it. "Yeah, okay. Umm, Peyton is it okay, if Brooke comes over tonight? She wants to spend some time with me, so I invited her. If it' not okay I totally understand this and I can go to Brooke, or…"

"Haley it's cool. I don't mind. I mean since this party I think things between the two of us are better now. I mean I'm aware it would never be the same again, but at least we can talk to each other like normal people, so it's cool and besides I'm out tonight. Luke and I have our 3 months anniversary." Peyton cut Haley off.

"Oh yeah right, Lucas told me. You so will like what Luke planned." Haley said while trying to sound joyful. But when Peyton mentioned their anniversary, she thought of her own one. In less then 3 months Nathan and she will have their one year anniversary. She prayed that everything would be fine until then.

"She did not insult you again in front of all?" Brooke asked outraged when Haley told her that Rachel insulted her again today. Haley only nodded. "Uhh I really start to hate my own cousin, I have no clue that she could be that bitchy." Brooke said while facing Haley. "You can't choose who your relatives are, Tigger. So…oh no!" Haley said but then was cut off of the ringing of her cell phone. Haley only threw a pillow over it, to damp the sound.

"What's the matter Tutor girl? Wouldn't you answer it? Maybe it's important."

"No I won't! It's my gynecologist Dr. Turner. He called me the whole week, because of an appointment, but I don't go! Ow Brooke!" Haley declared when Brooke suddenly smacked her.

"Are you out of mind? You have to go to this appointment Haley! It is an important thing so answer the damn phone!" Brooke nearly shouted. "You don't understand this Brooke, I can't, not without Nathan!" Haley denied. She really couldn't go. It only let her recognize that she was alone with their child. After Haley's statement she only earned another smack from Brooke. "Brooke stop it!"

"No! Not until you're saying that you go to this appointment!" Brooke pressured again. Haley wanted to say something but was shushed of Brooke. "Haley, I'm serious. You have to go to that appointment if you want I accompany you, but you have to go. If something is wrong with this child you'll never forgive yourself and I know you want the best for this kid. So do it for the child, do it for you and do it for Nathan." Brooke said now really serious while taking Haley's hand and putting it on her belly. Haley was silent for a few minutes to take Brookes words in.

Haley knew that her friend was right and when she realized that, she could smack herself, for being such a selfish person and not putting the health of her baby first. "Oh my god, Brooke I'm such a terrible mother. How could I put my own interests first? I really don't deserve being a mother." Haley said while tears started pouring down her cheeks. Brooke put a hand on Haley's cheek and wiped away the tears with her thumb. "You will be a great mother I know that. So start with being one now with taking the damn phone and calling your gynecologist and make an appointment and that for tomorrow you crybaby! Oh and I want that you finally wear those beautiful maternity clothing or I force you to go naked, but not in those ew!"

It was Saturday morning and Haley and Brooke were actually sitting in the waiting room of Dr. Turner's surgery. Like the first time she was here, sitting with Karen her legs were shaking up and down. "Haley all will be okay, but please don't be nervous, because you make me nervous, too." Brooke said while putting a hand over Haley's. Haley stopped shaking her legs but she started chewing her bottom lip. She was really nervous about this appointment and added to that she really wore her maternity clothes. She couldn't believe that Brooke forced her to wear it in public, where everybody could see her. "Mrs. Scott, please!" Haley winced when she heard her name. Instead of Haley Brooke jumped up and Haley only looked at her. "Come on you coward!" Brooke said and pulled her friend up. "I'm not a coward, Brooke." Haley replied when Brooke pushed her into the surgery.

It was the same blank cold room Haley entered with Karen before and the same grey armchair was waiting for her. Haley sat down on it and Brooke took a place next to her. Again Haley started chewing on her bottom lip and this time she was fiddling with her wedding band, too.

A few minutes later Dr. Turner entered the room and sat down next to Haley. "First of all, good morning Mrs. Scott and second of all it's about time that you finally appeared here. I tried to call you about hundred times, what was the matter that you didn't pick up?"

"I'm really sorry, but I was kind of busy. I wasn't in town the last two months. So I couldn't come to any of the appointments, but I visited several surgeries." Haley lied. The truth was she wasn't at a gynecologist since her last visit at Dr. Turner's. "At least that is something and I'm glad that you finally make it to come here, because I really have to check on the baby, because in this time of the pregnancy there could be really many complications occur." Dr. Turner declared while putting on all his machines.

Haley swallowed. She really didn't want to know what these complications are. Dr. Turner arranged that Haley should free her belly so that he could make the ultrasound. When the doctor put the gel at Haley's naked belly, she felt this familiar cold. When the monitor went on Haley and Brooke looked immediately at it and Brooke took Haley's hand promptly. Haley looked absolutely mesmerized at the picture that the screen showed. She could see all of her baby, the little feet and the petite hands, everything. She noticed that Brooke gave her hand a short squeeze and when Haley looked to her friend she found Brooke totally lost in this little human, too. "Okay, it seems that the little person is really well evolving and as far as I can see really strong and tall for this part of the pregnancy. Seems that your child comes totally after the father." Dr. Turner announced without tearing his gaze away from the screen.

Haley looked away from the screen. Strong and tall like the father. _Nathan would be proud,_ Haley thought sadly. "Umm, your baby is evolving extremely good Mrs. Scott, but I have one last question." Haley's eyes shot up to the doctor and she gave him an asking gaze.

"The baby lies pretty good, so I could tell you your baby sex, of course only if you want that." Haley looked immediately to Brooke and than back at the monitor. "My baby sex?" Haley said unbelievingly. "Yes, but I totally understand if you want that the father is here, too." Haley went quit for a moment but then smiled at Dr. Turner. "No, it's okay, I want to know it."

Dr. Turner slid with the instrument a few seconds more along Haley's more and more growing belly. "Your husband plays basketball right?" Dr. Turner asked a bit casually. Haley nodded. She thought the doctor would tell her the baby sex and not that he asks her about Nathan, what, by the way, wasn't really easy for her right now.

"I know that Nathan is a really good player, I'm at the games as often as I have time, so I really hope your Son has his talent."

"O-our Son? It's a boy?" Haley asked and looked then to Brooke who had a large smile on her lips. "Yeah you going to have a boy, congratulations and he's a really strong boy, like his parents." Dr. Turner said.

Haley laid there a few moments more when she finally snapped out of her thoughts. The doctor removed the gel from Haley's belly and Haley pulled down her shirt. Dr. Turner declared Haley a few things and that she should come again in three weeks. Before they said good bye the doctor gave Haley an ultrasound picture and then Haley and Brooke went out.

"Oh my god! It's a boy, a cute little boy. Maybe another boy toy." Brooke said smiling while bumping Haley softly in the side.

"Ew, Brooke I really won't imagine that my son will be one day a womanizer like Nathan." Haley said giggling. She couldn't believe that she will have a boy. In a few months she will be holding a little boy in her arms which hopefully would have Nathan's eyes. She held the picture tight into her hands and stared at it. It was her boy, their boy. At this moment, when she saw the new life that was growing in her, Haley finally knew what she has to do. "Brooke, could you drop me at Lucas'? I have to tell him that he will have a nephew and then I have to do something, which I should do a long time ago."

"You have what? A boy? Haley that's amazing! I can't believe I'm having a nephew. Hopefully he's as handsome as his uncle." Lucas said ecstatically and with the last statement he ran a hand over his hair. "Don't be so cocky." Haley smiled while smacking Lucas playfully.

"So what's the matter with this outfit? I mean, usually you wear those other stuff, or means it that…?" Lucas asked but then trailed off. Haley sighed.

"Well, Brooke said something to me last night and Dr. Turner said it this morning in the surgery, they said I'm a strong person and that I have to be strong for my son. I think I'm finally ready to admit it in front of Nathan. I mean I owe him that and I owe it my son either. And by the way, look at me, it's not like I'm having a chance any longer to hide it. So you said if I'm ready you would come with me, so?" Haley said. She really was ready to stay in front of her husband and say that she was pregnant with his son.

Lucas pulled his best friend into an embrace and caressed her hair softly. "Of course I come with you Haley, I promised to you. You know that you can always count on me, I'll be there for you." Haley sighed when she replied the embrace.

She was so relieved that she had a friend like Lucas who always stands up to her and be with her all the time, anyway she was scared of what was waiting for her, when she finally spoke to Nathan. "Thanks Luke, that means a lot to me, but…" Haley said but then trailed off. "But what Haley?"

"I-I'm, I'm just scared Luke. What nothing happens as it supposed to be? I mean what if he doesn't want this child or…" Haley began but was shushed of Lucas.

"Haley I totally understand that you are scared, but Nathan is a good guy, although at this moment it doesn't seems like that, but he's not Dan and he'll never be. So have a little faith, okay? And now come on." Lucas assured his best friend and stood up from his bed. Haley hesitated for a moment, but then gave him a small smile and let Lucas led her out of the room.

Nathan was lying on the couch on his apartment, staring at the ceiling while fidgeting with the colorful bracelet that he once gave Haley on their first tutoring session. Ever since Haley left town almost 3 months ago, it became a constantly habit in his everyday life. Every time he was alone he pulled it out of his pocket, where it was all the time, and fiddled with it, thinking of Haley. It always let him went back to the great days the two of them had, but also it reminded him of the day, Haley left town. He still could not figure out why she left and why she didn't tell him the whole truth the other day at the beach. It made him going insane, it really does.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he recognized a soft knock on the door. _Maybe it's just Rachel,_ he thought bugged and didn't move. The knock continued a moment later, but only a bit more intense. Nathan sighed and got up to open the door, after he put the bracelet back into his pants pocket. "Rachel I said I don't want to…" Nathan started saying, but abruptly trailed off when he saw who was standing in front of him.

"Hey" Haley said looking up to him.

"Hey" Nathan only said not looking away from her. One second ago he was drawn into his thoughts about her and the next moment she was standing right in front of him. There were a few seconds between them when no one said anything.

"Do you mind if I come in? I have to speak to you." Haley then spoke. "Ummm actually I don't know what you want to say, because I thought we were clear the other day, but sure." Nathan said in his harsh voice, again. Haley nodded and shoved herself pass Nathan and into the apartment.

When she looked around she noticed that the apartment looked still the same, except of the loads of pizza boxes and empty beer bottles. "So what do you want?" Nathan asked when he closed the door and sat down on the couch again. Haley stood there in silence. She looked down at her stomach, which was covered by a black coat she was holding in front of. She chewed on her bottom lip, not knowing how she wanted to begin.

"Haley? What do you want? I haven't the whole day, I have to prepare for the game this evening." Nathan inquired urgently.

"Umm, the reason I am here is because I have to tell you… umm it has something to do with the thing I wanted to tell you three months ago…."

"Haley come to the damn point! I haven't the whole day!" Nathan interrupted her when she started rambling. "I-I am pregnant, we are pregnant Nathan. I wanted to tell you the day we came back from the Game, but than we got into this fight and you disappeared and I was scared to tell you at the phone. Could you please say something? How do you feel?" Haley spilled out while pulling the coat away from her belly. When the words exited her mouth she was kind of relieved. She finally had the strength to admit it in front of Nathan. She hold her breath in expectation that Nathan said something to her, but his face was totally bare and unreadable.

Nathan sat their in complete shock. He wasn't sure if he had heard right. Did Haley just say that she was pregnant? How could this happen? Why happened it now? He was only 18; he was still in High School and now his wife got pregnant? Nathan turned his gaze to Haley who was there standing in expectation of some words. He didn't know how to react, he didn't even know if he liked the fact he's getting a dad in a couple of months. "Nathan could you please tell me how you feel about that?" Haley called Nathan back to reality. Her voice was a bit desperate, because she couldn't read Nathan's expression and she was a bit scared of that that he was saying.

"you'd should tell me that fact three months ago, that's how I feel, Haley." Was the only thing Nathan could say without looking away from Haley. He then got up and walked to the door and opened it. "I think you should leave." Haley looked shocked at Nathan.

He could not be for real? Haley told him that she's pregnant and all what he wanted was that she left. "Nathan you can't be for real?" Haley asked. "Like I said Haley, just leave, I have to think over all this." Slowly Haley felt the tears prickling in her eyes. He just rejected her. Haley tried to keep her self-control and turned around. She was going to leave when she stopped one last time and pulled a picture out of her coat and pressed it against Nathan's chest. "By the way; it's a boy."


	16. Soaking in the pain

**_Hey guys, hope you all doing well and first of all thanks for the reviews last chapter. I'm so sorry that I didn't upate earlier, but somehow I haven't much inspiration recently. So without any much words, here are the next chapter, hope you like it!_**

* * *

After Haley left, Nathan returned to his previous place on the couch, now staring at the ultrasound picture of his unborn child and let the words Haley said soak in. Of course he was still mad at her, but on the other hand how could he be now that he knew she was carrying his unborn son? Nathan still couldn't believe that in a few months he would be a father. When he realized that it finally hit him. How could he have sent Haley away? How could he only say, 'I have to think about that' when she said that they were going to be parents soon. "God, I'm such an idiot," Nathan insulted himself while running his hand through his raven dark hair. He had to find Haley and sincerely and honestly talk to her. It was about time they finally talked. Nathan jumped off of the couch and rushed to the door, but when he opened it he was met with the face of a person he really did not want to talk to right now.

"What do you want, dad?" Nathan sighed and turned his back to his father and he returned to the couch. He was aware of the fact, that his dad wouldn't vanished so soon. "Glad to see you too, son. I just wanted to stop by to see how you are doing. I mean tonight there are going to be a lot of college scouts, including one from Duke, at the game. Have you trained enough? Your free throws haven't really looked good recently," Dan said while he sat down in the chair next to Nathan.

Nathan only sighed. How could he think about tonight's game, when he knew that his wife was pregnant and then basically threw her out?

"Nathan? Did you hear what I said? A lot of scouts are going to be there tonight and you were totally drawn into your thoughts. What is it?" Dan urged Nathan to tell him.

Nathan stood up, upset and walked to the door. "Nothing, okay? It's nothing. Could you just leave? I'm totally fine," Nathan said while holding the door open. Dan smiled smugly and stood up. It was then when he viewed a small picture lying on the ground. He picked it up and looked at the image, but couldn't really see anything. But suddenly the name, which was written in the left corner of the image, hit him.

"So your little wife is back in town? Why haven't I seen her? And should I say congratulations or my deepest condolences?" Nathan looked at his father with a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?" Dan slowly walked to his son and threw the image that he was holding in his hand. "I mean that this little whore is trying to win you back. She is obviously trying to place this little brat on you, even though it is some guy's she messed around with on tour" Dan said.

"Haley is not a whore; she would never do that to me, okay? And it's my kid, our kid. She is not that kind of person, she isn't a deceitful, two-faced person, like you are okay? And you can leave now dad because you don't know what you are talking about." Nathan urged and pushed his father forcefully out the door. "No, Nathan you don't know what you are talking about. She ruined your life with this brat, like Karen ruined mine." "You are a miserable dad, and I will never be like you! So I'm warning you, leave Haley and me alone, I'll never be like you!" Nathan shouted and slammed the door shut. "You'll see were it takes you, Son!" This was the last statement Dan made before he took off. Again, Nathan let out a loud sigh. Never in the world would he end up like Dan and tonight he would take responsibility for his actions.

* * *

"Haley, there you are! I was searching the whole place for you. Hey, what's wrong Tutor-girl?" Brooke said to Haley, who was sitting on one of the benches outside of the gym. It was then that she noticed that her best friend was crying. Brooke sat down next to Haley and put an arm around her shoulders. "N-Nothing Brooke, really. I'm okay, it's just the hormones." Haley tried to excuse her tears and forced herself to give Brooke a small smile.

Since Nathan had literally thrown her out of the apartment, Haley had been a completely mess. She couldn't believe that all Nathan could say when she told him about him having a son was "I have to think about it." Haley slowly started to think that maybe Nathan was nothing more than a miniature version of his father. Of course she was aware that this thought was really hard for her, because she always demanded that Nathan was nothing like Dan, but their conversation made her think otherwise.

"Haley, I'm not dumb, although I'm nearly failing calculus, but that's not the point. I mean I know that it isn't 'nothing'. Is it something Nathan said to you when you talked to him?"

Haley sighed. "He said he has to think about it, when I told him about OUR son. All he could say was 'I have to think about it'! Can you believe that? And then he kicked me out." Haley said and gestured heavily. The tears slowly dried and then Haley went through another mood swing. In one moment she was such a mess and soaking in the pain and in the next moment she was in another mood, either angry or happy and then sad again. It slowly drove her crazy and she wished that her little boy would soon enter the world and not curse his mommy with these hormone boosts.

"Oh, that little insecure jerk. I so will kick his sorry ass," Brooke squealed and clenched her fists. "Brooke its okay, I think I can handle it on my own, but if I need you, I'll call you immediately," Haley said and smiled at her friend.

It was then when a group of Raven cheerleaders joined their little party and one of them was none other than Rachel. "Well, well, well, isn't it my beloved cousin and her pumpkin of a friend," Rachel said with a disgusting smile on her lips. "Oh shut up you vacuum dome. I'm surprised that you could put so many words in only one sentence," Haley fired back and stood up. Rachel only rolled her eyes and took a step towards Haley. "If I were you, I would be careful what I was talking about. But you are lucky that you're pregnant. I don't slap pregnant elephants."

Rachel slowly drove Haley over the edge. She could feel her temper starting to rise. All her anger was nearly bursting out of her and she could so slap Rachel and damage her plastic face. "I think you're lucky that I'm pregnant, otherwise…" "Hey, I think that's enough. I don't need a catfight right before one of the biggest basketball games of the year. So Ms. Davis I would really appreciate it if you could keep your girls under control," Whitey suddenly interrupted the scene.

_Rachel should be thankful for this interruption_, Haley thought and took a step back and breathed out heavily. "Sure Coach, I'll take care of them," Brooke said as she took a step between the two wranglers. Whitey only nodded and took off. The people who had started to watch the situation immediately looked away and continued whatever they had been doing.

"Rachel, I will only say it once more. Either you leave Haley alone or I kick you plastic ass off of the squad. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Brooke then resorted back to the two girls. "Whatever. But without me your squad is nothing. Come on girls let's get ready," Rachel said as she and the rest of the squad took off. Haley could only hear Bevin asking, "…Haley's pregnant? I thought it was her outfit that made her a bit chubbier looking."

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't interrupt the two of you earlier." Brooke then apologized when everyone else had left. "No Brooke it's okay, it was just Rachel okay, don't worry. I'll be fine. Now go your squad is waiting. I want to have one last moment to myself." Haley urged and pushed Brooke softly towards the gym. "But…" Brooke started, but was shushed by Haley. Brooke waited one more minute until she finally walked off and went straight to the gym. When Brooke disappeared inside the gym, Haley sighed and sank back onto the bench.

She ran her hand through her golden waves and sighed again. Why must this day be such a mess? First Nathan totally froze her out and then this thing with Rachel, although this wasn't her biggest problem. Rachel only said big words but when it came to acting she was nothing. Although Rachel drove Haley insane, she didn't understand what she'd done to her. She never wanted to get involved in such a big "catfight", she only wanted Nathan back, that was all she wanted. But again this wish was miles away from becoming true.

"Well, well if it isn't my beautiful daughter-in-law. Oh and of course congratulations. Who's the lucky one?" A voice suddenly sounded from behind her. Haley immediately turned around and looked into the eyes of none other than Dan Scott. "What do you want Mr. Scott?" Haley asked while tearing her eyes away from the person whom she hated even more than Rachel.

"Why do you think that I want something from you? All I wanted was to congratulate you on your pregnancy. Who is the lucky one, whom you left my son for?" Dan said with fake happiness in his voice and sat down next to Haley. She immediately slide away from him. "It's Nathan's baby I would never betray him even if you don't believe me, because I love Nathan, something you'll never know," Haley stated harshly.

"Ouch, Haley, that really hurt. But let me ask you one question; if you really "love" Nathan, then why did you leave town? And don't tell me it was because of what I said, I only gave you advice and you took it. A wife who 'loves' her husband wouldn't do that to him." "And what would you know about loveable wives? I mean you'll never have one. The only wife you have is addicted to drugs and in rehab because of your dictatorship over her," Haley fired back. She wouldn't let Dan get to her like that again; no she wouldn't give him the victory.

"Be careful what you are saying! I could do so much more than you could ever imagine." After that sentence Dan stood up and threw a big brown envelope into Haley's lap. "What is this?" Haley asked and looked at the brown envelope in her lap. "Open it. It's from Nathan. It's a petition for divorce. After he heard the baby story this morning he decided it'd be the best for him. In my opinion it's the best thing he ever decided to do. So it seems that he's my son after all. I wish the two of you a nice life." After these words Dan left Haley all by herself and vanished into the gym.

Haley was still staring at the spot where Dan was standing a minute ago. She then turned to look at the envelope and what seemed like the hundredth time today, the tears started to prickle in Haley's eyes. This couldn't be real. This must be a really bad nightmare and any second she would wake up and Nathan would pull her into his strong arms and tell her that everything would be alright. But that wasn't the case. What she was holding in her hands was the reality. She opened the envelope and pulled out a white sheet of paper and Nathan's name directly jumped into her view. She pushed the paper back into the envelope and whipped away the tears. She shouldn't believe what Dan said to her, but somehow it wasn't that easy. Haley then decided to go inside to wrap her head around everything that had occurred that day.

* * *

"Oh look. Thanks for pleasuring us with your arrival!" Whitey's loud voice sounded through the boys' locker room as Nathan stepped in it.

Nathan totally lost track of the time after Dan's short visit. His thoughts were totally devoted to Haley and their baby and nothing else mattered. When he finally noticed how late it actually was he drove as fast as he could. "Sorry Coach," Nathan only said and then began to change his clothes. Whitey only nodded, though he had a grumpy expression plastered on his face. "Figures, that our 'star player' could come whenever he wants, right?" Lucas suddenly said under his breath, but loud enough so everyone could hear him.

Nathan looked up into the face of his brother. He wasn't really in the mood for another fight with him now. "Luke, just shut up, okay? There are a few things you don't know a damn about. So stick with your own stuff and we'll be fine." "Oh no, we are not fine, not since you're acting like a total jerk especially towards Haley." Lucas countered agitated.

Slowly Nathan's temper rose heavily. Lucas knew a damn about everything revolving around the two of them. He only knew what he wanted to and believed what he wanted to believe. He was so fed up with all of this. All of his friends believed what Haley said, but what was with him? Didn't his feelings mean anything?

"Boys, enough now!" Whitey's deep voice boomed throughout the locker room.

"Hey you know a damn about this! Everyone keeps telling me how horrible I am towards Haley, but nobody asks about me. I'm not the one who left, okay?!" Nathan yelled and took a step towards Lucas and he immediately did the same. "Yeah, maybe you are right, about the last point. But she is back, isn't she. And you are the one who screwed up everything and you are the one who kicked her out a few hours ago when she told you that you are a father-to-be." Lucas smiled wryly and then continued. "You know you remind me of someone I used to know. Oh yeah I know, you are exactly like Dan."

As soon as the words left Lucas' mouth Nathan's whole body froze. He felt paralyzed by the words of his brother. He knew what Dan did to Lucas and he knew exactly how he treated him. Nathan swore to himself that he would never become like his dad. Was it true? Was he really becoming more and more like Dan? This couldn't be true. Lucas didn't know what he was talking about. But the more he thought about his actions, especially towards his wife, the more he recognized some similarities between himself and Dan. But he wouldn't let this happen. He wouldn't let his dad's attitude rub off on him.

"You…" Nathan then began and stepped closer to Lucas but was then interrupted by the loud voice of Whitey. "Enough now! Either the two of you get your tempers under control, or you two idiots are going to watch the game from the bleachers. Do I make myself clear?" Nathan and Lucas didn't say anything and looked at each other with concerned looks. "I didn't hear anything!" stated Whitey. "Yeah" the two guys then said meekly. "Right. Now get your asses out of this locker room and win this game!"

* * *

The first half of the game was now over and the cheerleaders stood up to warm up the audience a bit. The audience needing cheering up because the Ravens weren't playing that well and the cause of that was mostly Nathan and Lucas. Although they said they wouldn't continue their fighting any further, it was still present in their actions.

Haley's mood wasn't so good either. She noticed the tension between the two brothers and she knew that she was the cause of it. She never wanted Lucas and Nathan to be fighting again; after all they had been doing so well together. It also didn't help that Nathan wouldn't look at her, again.

After the cheerleaders had finished their routine they returned to their previous spots. Unfortunately it happened that Rachel wasn't that far away from Haley.

"See? I told you, Nathan doesn't want to have anything to do with you anymore" Rachel said when she passed Haley and looked to Nathan, who didn't really recognize that. Haley stretched out her legs and then Rachel stumbled over her last few steps. She immediately turned around and stepped closer to Haley. "Oh you shouldn't have done that plumpy."

"Yeah, what are you going to do? Slap a pregnant girl?" Haley asked and stood up. "Hey girls, not again, okay?" Brooke suddenly stepped in. "Yeah maybe you're right Brookie. I mean, I don't want little Haley here to suffer from humiliation in front of all these people. I mean everyone here knows who would win if this 'fight' went any further."

"Don't make me smack that fake face of yours. So shut up bitch, because you don't know what you are talking about," Haley then said even louder. She didn't realize that a few people had started to watch the two girls. "Oh believe me Haley; I know exactly what I am talking about. And who do you think would help me? Brooke? Come on, do you think she would really shove herself in front of a pathetic plump girl like you? Or Lucas? Don't you think he's fed up with having to rescue you out of every situation you get yourself into? Oh yeah I know someone, your husband Nathan. Oh no wait, he doesn't even want to be your husband anymore, right? I mean he'd prefer to be with me, totally understandable don't you think?" Rachel's loud voice rumbled through the gym. A lot of people were now looking at them including most of the basketball team.

Haley felt the tears prickling in her eyes. The words that Rachel had just spoken really hurt her. She slowly started to believe what this bimbo said and she was so tired of it all. The only thing she wanted right now was to get away from everything.

"You know what? Maybe you are right. I don't know why I'm still here. My husband doesn't want me or our child and I'm only a burden to all of my friends. So take Nathan, but make sure that you don't get pregnant. And now you can have this!" Haley screamed and took her purse. She searched a few seconds before she found her birth control pills and threw them into Rachel's face. "Oh yeah, and you can have this, too because you are the wanted one." Haley continued and pulled her wedding band off and threw it at Rachel. The tears were now streaming down her face and her eyes were all red and puffy. She grabbed her stuff and rushed out of the gym. "Haley wait up," Brooke screamed, but Haley only abandoned her, because she wanted nothing more than to be left alone.

Nathan had been staring at Haley until she left. He couldn't believe that she had seriously taken her wedding ring off, in front of all these people. And what was she talking about, that he didn't want her or her son? Were his actions from earlier that harsh? He couldn't believe that he made her think such things. He had to go talk to her right now.

Nathan stood up from the bleachers and wanted to go, but a hand on his shoulder held him back. "What do you want to do?" Lucas' voice asked, but this time in a bit calmer voice than before. "What do you think? I need to talk to her; I've been the stupid ass long enough," Nathan replied.

Lucas only nodded and let his younger brother go. Before Nathan completely left the gym, he stopped one last time and smirked at Rachel. "Don't think anything dirty Rachel. I only want something back that didn't belong to you in the first place," Nathan said and held out his hand. The wide smirk that was on Rachel's face quickly vanished after she heard Nathan's words. "You'll regret this Nathan," Rachel scoffed.

"No, the only thing I'll regret is if I don't do anything, so would you mind?" Nathan clarified still holding out his hand. Rachel made a face but then gave Nathan what he wanted. He then quickly made his way out of the gym, even if this was a important game for the Ravens, his future with Haley was more important to him.


End file.
